Silverson's Men
by Doc Reid
Summary: A large cattle drive is due in Dodge and all hell breaks loose once Sliverson's Men arrive. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

With his medical bag in hand, Doc opened the door of his office and stepped out into the early dawn. It was cool, but he knew the day would soon warm up – early September was like that.

Doc made his way down the staircase and to the boardwalk before turning left passed the general store. It was even too early for proprietor Wilbur Jonas to start his day. Doc walked toward the livery stable and found that Hank Miller had indeed prepared his rig.

Doc set his black leather medical bag on the seat and then he adjusted his hat before he climbed up to the seat. Doc settled in for the journey out to Randal and Sarah Dawson's farm. Sarah had not been well for a while now, and with their first baby on its way, Doc spent more time visiting and tending to the woman. He had seen some improvement in her health, but he felt she need to get stronger before the baby was due in about three weeks item.

Doc gathered up the reins and gently flicked them over Popcorn's rump causing the horse to move forward out of the stable. Doc pulled the reins to the left and Popcorn cantered down the street. Soon the buddy was out of view.

Doc enjoyed the quiet time in his buggy and was glad to avoid some of the impending cattlemen that were coming into Dodge later in the day, or tomorrow. Doc knew how much cattle drives meant to the town, but he hated the sorts of men who accompanied them. However, his worry at the present time was Sarah Dawson.

Within the half hour, the rest of Dodge began to stir. First there was the milkman and the Jonas at this store. Other shops opened son after.

Festus Haggen meandered back toward the jail house to report in from his night shift. The deputy opened the door into the jail house to find Matt shaving at the basin and mirror in the area where the marshal slept. Matt looked over his shoulder, "Festus," he noted the hill man's presence.

"Matthew," Festus yawned and walked over to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup of steaming black liquid.

"Anything to report?" Matt asked as he wiped the remaining shaving cream from his face and tossing the towel over his right shoulder.

"Not a thang, Matthew," Festus said between sips of coffee.

"Well, that's good news," Matt smiled as he walked across the room to his desk to pick up his cup.

"When do you think that Silverson will have his cattle here?" Festus asked.

Matt shrugged, "According to the last information I got, he indicated that he'd be here later today or tomorrow. My guess is he'll push through into tonight," he stated.

"Those cowboys had better be on good behaviour this year," Festus grumbled. "After that whole heap of trouble that happened last year."

"He's likely got a batch of new riders. Silverson's not the kind to keep rift-raft around on his payroll," Matt said.

Festus finished his coffee, "Wall, I think I'm gonna get me some sleep and then a bite to eat," the deputy said placing the empty cup down onto the tray.

"If Silverson arrives later, I'll need you around," Matt said. Festus nodded, even though he was yawning. Matt smiled as the hill man left the jail house and walked across the street to the livery stable – the place he called home.

Festus shuffled his way back to the little room near the back of the stable and sat down on the edge of his cot. He didn't even remember laying down as his eyes were closed before his head hit the pillow. A faint snore emanated from the room.

Matt adjusted his gun belt buckle and then plucked his tan hat from the peg next to the door. The marshal then stepped out on to the boardwalk and surveyed the busy street. People, wagons and lone riders travelled back and forth and up and down Front Street.

With a tick of his head, the marshal set out for Del Monicos and breakfast before he started his day it was now eight in the morning. As Matt walked up the street he noticed Jonas setting out his baskets of produce, and next door, Sam Noonan swept the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch Saloon, while Kitty Russell talked to a delivery man in the alley between the saloon and general store. Matt smiled and continued on his way to the restaurant.

Matt was always cordial and tipped his hat to the ladies as he passed by and the were always thankful for his manners in the western wilderness. Most women agreed that past Dodge to the west was nothing but savage country.

Matt opened the door and stepped down into the restaurant and half expected to find Doc ploughing through some eggs and toast. Matt was left to dine alone this morning. The marshal placed his hat on the chair next to the one he sat in and waited for Rudy to take his order.

Rudy exited the kitchen and placed several plates down in front of other waiting customers when he spotted Matt, "Marshal," he smiled and pulled his little pad of paper from his white apron, "What can I get for you this morning," the waiter smiled.

"Doc not around this morning?" Matt decided to ask.

"Ph, Doc was here about an hour or more ago. He said he had a patient to visit," Rudy stated while still waiting for Matt's order.

"Humph," Matt snorted. "He never mentioned that to me last night," he said to himself.

"Marshal?" Rudy asked while motioning to write something as more customers made their way into the restaurant.

Oh, sorry, Rudy," Matt smiled. "I'll have two eggs, a steak and a cup of coffee," he noted.

"Your steak the usual way, I assume," Rudy smiled as he walked over to the coffee pot and poured Matt a cup.

"You've got it ," Matt looked up at the waiter as he delivered the cup and then disappeared into the kitchen. It seemed like everyone was having a busy day, Matt thought to himself as he sipped on the coffee. However, Matt decided that it was all right for everyone to be busy, as he knew his time was coming later in the day or tomorrow and for once he decided to savour the quiet time he had - with or with out Doc.


	2. Chapter 2

Doc pulled his buggy to a stop in front of the Dawson's little house. Randal was a hard working farmer and had cleaned and mended the house well for him and his wife and soon to be family. They had only owned the land for a few years and where not seen much in Dodge unless they needed supplies - which was rare. Randal kept a good chicken coop and a small herd of cattle, plus several milking cows.

The farmer made good with the land and had been able to plant potatoes, squash and even enough wheat to keep them most of the winter. Randal seemed always stand-offish, but when he needed real help, he didn't hesitate to ask for it. Certainly the farmer was profoundly proud, but he wasn't stupid either.

Doc stepped down from his rig and walked to the front door. Randal opened the screen and let him in, "Doc," he said as a friendly welcome.

"Hello Randal," Doc replied. "How's Sarah today?" he asked as he placed his black felt hat on the arm of a chair in the middle of the room.

"She seems to be getting stronger every day," Randal smiled slightly – he was still very concerned for his wife's health.

"That's good news," Doc smiled as he swiped his right hand across his moustache. The physician moved to the bedroom and entered. He placed his medical bag on the foot of the bed, "Good morning, Sarah," Doc smiled as he looked down at the young woman.

"Hello Doctor Adams," she smiled back.

"Rumour has it you are feeling better," Doc winked at Sarah who smiled even more, "It's no rumour, Doctor," she said with a slight blush on her milky white cheeks.

"I'm glad to hear that," Doc said while picking Sarah's right wrist up off the bed to take her pulse. He pulled his watch from his pocket and flipped open the cover. Doc studied the watch and nodded, "Up, you are indeed getting stronger," he said in a kind tone and placed Sarah's hand back on the bed.

Doc stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets, "In a day or tow, I'd like for you to come into town for a proper check up. And in a week or so, I'd like for you to stay at ma Smalley's so that I can keep a closer eye on you and the baby," Doc stated.

"But, Doc, we don't have that kind of money," Randal protested.

Doc pulled his right hand from his pocket and held it up to stop Randal, "Let's not worry about that right now. I'll make arrangements with Ma. Let's worry about Sarah and the baby first," Doc stated.

Randal was still not fully sold on the idea, "We'll think about it," he said to Doc. "Maybe one you've looked Sarah over you'll change your mine," he said. Doc ticked his head, "And I might not," he said looking over to the farmer as he gathered his medical bag.

Doc moved to the door and turned back to Sarah, "I'll see you in a day or so," he smiled.

"Thanks, Doctor Adams," Sarah smiled back. Doc nodded and left the room, he could feel the tension building and thought it was best to leave. Doc picked up his hat and walked to the door where he paused and looked back at Randal, "Just think about it. It would be best for her," he stated before he turned and left the little farmhouse.

Doc sat in his buggy and looked again at Randal who stood on the porch, "I'll be in my office later today if you need me," he said before he clipped the reins over Popcorn's rump.

Randal pursed his lips in thought. Maybe it would be best for Sarah to move her into Dodge when the birthing time was closer. He decided to study it a while longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt had finished his breakfast and had decided to check in at the train station to make sure that the train that would take the cattle away was on schedule. The marshal didn't mind if a herd was in the stockade for a few days, but any longer always drew trouble.

"Morning, Luke," Matt said through the wicket.

"Oh, good morning, marshal," Smyth smiled back. "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm just checking on the train schedules for the Silverson cattle drive that's due in later today or tomorrow," Matt said.

"I haven't seen or heard anything about delays, but if I do, I'll certainly let you know," he ticked his head.

"Good. Thanks," Matt said as he left the train station. Matt stood on the platform and looked around, "Seems a little quiet today," he said to himself. "I wonder if Kitty still has some coffee on," he muttered as he walked across Front Street toward the Long Branch Saloon.

Matt pushed the swing doors open into the establishment and stepped down onto the main floor. Kitty Russell was at the far end of the bar, counting bottle of alcohol from the crate on the bar. Sam Noonan took each counted bottle and placed it down behind the long bar, until such time it was needed.

Matt assumed this was not a high grade of alcohol; otherwise each bottle would have been spirited away into safer keeping in Kitty's office at the back of the saloon.

Matt wandered over to the bar and leaned forward resting his elbows on the top. He pushed his hat back slightly on hi head. "I see you are prepared for business," He smiled at the redheaded saloon owner.

"You know me," Kitty smiled with her eyes sparkling, "I like to keep ahead of the game," she said. Her voice held a familiar huskiness to it.

"I was just over at the trains station," Matt stated. "Luke doesn't seen any delays in the train schedule, so I hope you are stuck with too much of this stuff," Matt said as he studied a bottle.

"I only a few crates of it," Kitty stopped what she was doing. "And do you really think any of this will go to waste?" she scoffed. Matt chuckled, "No," he shook his head.

Matt stood back up, "You remember though, Silverson's men have quite the thirst," he said placing the bottle down.

"I'm sure by now you noticed tis isn't top shelf stuff. I wouldn't keep that in there with that bunch on the loose," Kitty huffed. "It's taken me almost this long to fix the Long Branch up from their last time through Dodge," she looked at Matt with hurt in her eyes.

"I know," Matt sighed. "I certainly hope he's brought on a new group of men," the marshal stated.

"I guess only time will tell," Sam chimed in.

"Yeah, I guess so, Sam," Matt chuckled.

"Say, what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be out looking for bad guys?" Kitty joked.

"I suppose I should be, but it looks like Dodge is right out of bad guys right now. There's hardly a thing going on," Matt thumbed over his shoulder to the door.

"Well, I understand the marshal of this town is pretty good at his job," Kitty said while walking behind the bar. "What can I get you cowboy?" she asked flirtatiously.

"I'll start with a coffee. Black, ma'am," Matt played along.

Kitty poured the coffee, "Call me Kitty. I run this joint," she said as she slid the cup of coffee across the bar,

"Is that so," Matt humoured her and then chuckled.

"Matt, you really don't think Silverson's men will be like the last bunch, do you?" Kitty turned serious.

"I don't know. I warned him as he left last year that things had better change or he'll be having to move his driver to another town which would mean a lot more miles," Matt said before he sipped at coffee.

"I hope he got the message then," Kitty sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank Silverson sat big upon his Morgan horse and watched his men move the cattle over the planes and hills as they got closer to Dodge, "We should be in town before night fall," he said looking over to his trail boss, Harry Watson.

"The boys are getting anxious," Watson replied.

"I know they are. As soon as we get into Dodge I'll divide them up so that they can go into town in shifts. That should keep Matt Dillon happy," he sorted with sarcasm.

"Dillon will just have to deal with it," Watson scoffed. "I get tired of his law," he continued.

"Only because you got cause last time," Silverson muttered, which caused Watson to scowl at him. Silverson nudged his horse forward, "Come on and let's get this trip over with," he said. "It seems to be one of the longest ones to date," he growled as he was looking forward to a soft bed and a bottle himself.

"It must feel long because of all these new comers you picked up," Watson offered.

"I didn't have much of a choice, did I?" Silverson looked Watson in the eye.

"I suppose not," the trail boss stated as he scanned the herd and the men working it.

"We are about five hours out," Silverson stated. "Get them to slow down a few paces. I want something left on those bones," he referred to the cattle – not the men.

"Sure thing, boss," Watson said before he gently spurred his horse and left to talk to the drovers. He knew that slowing the men and cattle down was going to irritate the men, and he chose not to mention Silverson's plan of dividing them into groups. He'd let Silverson take the criticism for that decision.

"Hey, Watson?" Clarence Green hollered at Harry Watson.

Watson turned his horse and rode to the driver, "What's your problem, Green?" He asked.

"How much father do we have to bust our behinds in these saddles?" Green squirmed in his saddled to make a point. "I haven't had a decent meal in two months and I surely would love to wrap my arms around a pretty girl and buy her a drink or three," he smiled.

"Well, you'll have to wait for a few more hours. Silverson wants to slow the herd down and walk it into Dodge. Then you can play," Watson stated.

"A few hours?" Green asked in protest. "That old man must have lost his mind!"

"I'm doing what I'm paid to do. I advise you to do the same," Watson warned. Green huffed, "Ever one of the drives is the same. You guys at the top get all the money and we get nothing," he grumbled.

"You get a decent waged. You just don't remember it because you spend it foolishly on booze and fast women," Watson countered. Green didn't have a rebuttal, instead he turned his horse away and joined up with another drover.

"There's going to be trouble. I just know it," Watson said to himself. "These young ones are too green." Watson moved through the herd to spread the order to slow the cattle down. And in every instance of telling the men, he met with the same grumbling, "I'm just telling you what Mr. Silverson wants," he ended with James Crawford, the lead drover.

"The guys aren't going to be happy," Crawford warned.

"I know. I just worked my way through the crowd to reach you. It's your job to see they keep doing their jobs," Watson said before he turned back and surveyed the herd as they moved toward Dodge.

Dust and dried grass stirred into the dry air; lifting up and swirling around against the blue sky. The cattle grumbled in their own way; groaning and mooing while jostling for better positions withing the herd. It seemed that no man or beast was happy on the last legs of this cattle drive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc was just rounding the ridge when he saw the Silverson cattle crossing over the distant hill. He pulled his rig to a stop and watched for a few minutes. The drive was still quite a distance away, but certainly moving toward Dodge. Doc sighed, "I suppose it's a good thing I'll be in town," he grumbled. "Let's go Popcorn," he flicked the reins.

Doc was still upset with Randal Dawson and his attitude towards his suggestion of brining Sarah into town for a few days. He hoped that the farmer would change his mind, otherwise there could be complications and it would take Doc too long to reach them. He knew the risks. Even if he wasn't rightly available in town, Kitty knew enough about births that she could step in. The thought of the Dawsons weighed heavily on the doctor.

Doc was in no means in any hurry to get back to Dodge. In fact he almost wished he'd brought his fishing pole and a few hooks as the passed a well-known fishing hole. There had been a few times he'd pulled a sizable fish from that pond. Doc ticked his head and smiled to himself.

Quietly Popcorn cantered along the road when all of a sudden the horse reared and whinnied kicking its front hooves into the air. Doc pulled on the reins and tried to control the animal, "Whoa!" Doc yelled as he fought for control, but Popcorn was too strong and startled.

Doc tried to see what cause his horse to react in such a fashion. At first he didn't see anything, but the telltale sound from a rattlesnake was enough to know what cause this horse to spook.

Popcorn then bolted and Doc did everything he could to slow Popcorn down, but to no avail. The horse charged down the road and the buggy bounced around over the rocks and ruts. Doc could feel the buggy swaying hard and he knew it was a matter of time before the rig over turned. With his best judgement, Doc calculated a jump into the long grass and shrubs only seconds before the buggy hit a rut and flipped.

The pin holding the buggy horse shafts twisted and popped allowing Popcorn to dash off leaving the over turned buddy in the middle of the road.

Doc sat up from the grass and muttered to himself as he dusted his suit coat off. He didn't feel like he'd broken anything, just some bruises and a few minor lacerations. Slowly the physician pulled his feet up under him and slowly stool. He scooped up his hat and plopped it onto his head.

"Dang snake," he growled as he made his way along the road to gather his medical bag from the over turned buggy. Doc stood looking at the rig and shook his head, "That's going to take some time and money to fix," he stated to no one while he examined the bow top that was torn and twisted.

Doc sighed and bent down to retrieve his medical bag. It looked like he was on foot for the rest of his journey back to Dodge for there was no sign of Popcorn in sight.


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearing four o'clock in the afternoon. Festus stirred and stretched. Slowly he opened his eyes and yawned. The hill man sat up on the edge of his cot and stretched his arms out while arching his back. "It appears I woke up just in time to get me some vittles and a beer," he smiled as he stood up and walked to the main door of the livery stable. He yawned again, this time shaking his head to clear it of the sleepy cobwebs.

Matt spotted his deputy and opened the door to the jail house, "Festus?" he called while standing on the boardwalk in front of the red brick building.

The hill man looked over to Matt who was motioning for him to join him, "What's up, Matthew?" Festus asked as he walked across the street.

"One of Silverson's riders came in about an hour ago. They'll be here this evening," Matt stated.

Festus looked around at the street, "We'd better batten down the hatches," he said before he returned his look to Matt. Matt made a face. "I'm hoping that Silverson's men behave better this year," Matt stated.

"Good luck with that," Festus snorted as he turned up the boardwalk, "I'm getting myself some supper before I lose my appetite with Silverson and his men," Festus grumbled.

Matt sympathized with the hill man, but he also had his own job to do by working with Silverson to ensure that the cattle get into town and onto the train. Plus, if Silverson kept his word, he'd also keep his men under close watch. Time would tell and Matt felt the like the night was going to be a long one.

The marshal strolled up the street and informed shop owners and town folk along the way that things might get a little wild with the arrival of the cattle drive. He also tried to assure everyone that he would not take the smallest of altercations lightly when it came to the drovers.

Matt was almost sick of hearing himself explain what he was planning to do if something went wrong. Everyone he talked to asked, of course. As he approached the general store, he saw Wilbur Jonas chatting outside with a patron. Matt drew a breath before he approached Jonas as he usually got a lecture on what he should do about the drovers from the store owner. Matt stepped closer, "Something wrong, marshal?" Jonas asked.

"No. Well, at least not yet. I mean, I hope there won't be," Matt stated. Jonas made a face and looked at Mrs. Young and then back again.

Mrs. Young excused herself, "It looks like you both have business," she smiled. "I'll pick up the rest of my order later in the week," she said as she walked away. Jonas waved at the woman and Matt watched her walk away. Matt turned back to Jonas, "Silverson's cattle drive is expected in later one tonight," he told Jonas.

Jonas twisted his lips in thought, "Do you expect the same trouble as last year?" he asked Matt.

"I can't say for sure. Remember the town council gave him an ultimatum about his men," Matt reminded Jonas.

"Oh, I remember, all right," Jonas nodded. "So does everyone else," he said as he turned back into his store. Matt followed, "I sure could use some extra help," Matt said.

Jonas looked over his spectacles, "I'll hep you Matt, just as long as things don't get completely out of control," Jonas' words were welcomed to Matt. "Thanks, Jonas," he smiled and left the store.

"I don't know why I keep opening my big mouth," Jonas muttered to himself and made himself busy with several hours of work to go before closing for the night. He hoped that it would happen before the drovers landed int town, but decided to play it by ear. If things got rough, he'd simply close.

Matt, in the mean while poked his head though the swing-doors of the Long Branch Saloon. The crowd was a decent size and Kitty looked happy from where she stood at the far end of the bar. Matt then pushed through the doors and slowly ambled over to the red-haired saloon owner.

"Looks like you have something on your mind," Kitty quipped.

"Yeah, I do. About four hundred head of cattle and two dozen cowboys," Matt said as he leaned down onto the bar.

"Silverson's coming in soon, isn't he?" Kitty asked. Matt nodded.

"You can use me, if you need to, marshal," Sam said from where he stood pouring beers.

"Thanks, Sam. Jonas offered too," Matt stated.

"What does Doc think of Silverson?" Kitty asked.

Matt shrugged as Kitty placed a beer in front of Matt. "I don't know. I haven't seen Doc all day. Rudy told me at Del Monico's, he was in early for breakfast, and then went to see a patient," Matt sipped on the beer.

"Well, he should be back soon," Kitty smiled. "Doc wouldn't miss supper!" Kitty laughed.

"Maybe he got a better offer," Sam winked. Matt chuckled. Both Kitty and Matt laughed at the comment.

The next one through the swing-doors was Festus Haggen, "No sign of Silverson yet, Matthew," he said as he sauntered over to the bar and perched next this boss.

"I figure they'll get here in an hour or so," Matt looked over to Festus who was eyeing his beer. Matt ticked his head at Kitty who in turn rolled her eyes and motioned to Sam to pour the deputy a beer, "Must be a warm night," Sam said as he placed the mug down in front of the hill man.

"That it is, Sam," Festus said as he picked up the frosty mug and sipped through the white foam and then sighed with a satisfied look on his weathered face. Then it donned on him, "Where's Doc?'

"He must be late getting back from a visit," Matt stated.

"Oh. Wall I hope he ain't too much alter," Festus sipped his beer again. "It's getting dark out," he noted.

Matt's eyebrows knitted together, "I'm sure Doc knows what time it is," he stated as he was also now wondering where his old friend was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc sat on the rock near the road. He wiped his brow with the bandana he kept in his pocket. The next irritant was his stomach which continued to growl at him. Doc had hoped to be back in Dodge in time for a late lunch and certainly supper, but according to his watch it was now nearing seven o'clock and he was still several miles from town - at least he figured.

"Boy once Matt finds out about this, he'll be madder than a wet hornet," the doctor said as he stood and collected his belongings. "Just what he needs right now is me wandering around the county side while a bunch of hooligans rampage through Dodge causing mass destruction," Doc scolded himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank Silverson rode to the head of the cattle and had Crawford hold the cattle outside of Dodge until he spoke with Matt Dillon.

"Just don't forget to come back," Crawford grumbled. He could taste the whiskey on his parched lips already. Silverson's eyebrows knitted together, "You'll get into town soon enough," he said sternly to his head drover before he nudged his horse forward.

Silverson turned onto Front Street and cantered down to the jail house near the end of town. The cattle baron stepped down from his Morgan and tied the reins around the hitching rail out front. He could see Matt inside.

Silverson stepped up onto the boardwalk and opened the door into the main room of the building, "Matt," Silverson announced his arrival.

"Frank," Matt smiled and offered his hand, "It's been a while," Matt continued.

"A year, anyway," Silverson chuckled.

"How was the drive?" Matt asked.

"Not too bad. The boys are anxious to get into town, however," Silverson folded his arms across his chest waiting for what Matt was no doubt going to say about it.

"I figured as much," Matt walked back to his desk and took his seat. Matt clasped his hands on the desktop, "How do you think they will behave this year?" he asked the cattle baron.

"I've decided to release a few at a time, rather then let the whole lot into town all at once," Silverson stated.

"How'd that news go over?" Matt wondered, as he knew how the men were itching to drink their money away.

"I haven't told them yet," Silverson said with a hint of trepidation in his voice.

Matt nodded, "I'd expect some resistance if I were you," he smiled.

"Oh, I know I will. I'll just have to stand firmly on this," Silverson stated. "If they want their fun and drinks, they'll do it my way, or they'll lose out," he concluded.

Matt stood, "I'm glad to hear that," he said. "I sure would hate to send your outfit somewhere else next year," he said with firmness in his voice. But the was also a sense of awareness for the lost to the town. It was a fine line.

"I can only try and we can only do our best, Matt," Silverson said as he turned to the door. "I'll see you in a bit. I need to finish brining the herd in," the cattle baron stated as he left the jail house. Matt watched Silverson leave and wondered what the night was going to bring. If Silverson held his word and his men obeyed, then perhaps the night would be just like any other night in Dodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was growing darker and cooler by the moment and Doc figured that he was about an hour outside of Dodge. He was still sputtering about the buggy and his horse, "Dang animal is likely back in Dodge by now," he said to himself.

"Maybe someone will take note and come after me," he continued. But then he stopped in his tracks, as he realized that he hadn't told anyone where he was going - he only said he was going to look after a patient. Doc drew his right hand across his moustache as he looked around to see if Popcorn was anywhere in sight. No such luck.

Doc swore under his breath and continued on toward Dodge. With only the light of the half moon, Doc had to proceed even slower with the condition of the rutted road. The moon was almost down to the hills in the distance and Doc pondered whether he should stay put for the night, however, he didn't have means of making a fire without the matches that were back in the buggy. Again he cursed to himself.

The physician was certain he could smell smoke drifting from a distance. He sniffed the air again and again he caught a hint of smoke. He knew there weren't any farmhouses out this way, so the smells had to have been coming from Dodge. Doc speed up his pace and tried to get as far with what light was left. Unfortunately, Doc took one step off the road and placed his left foot in a runt, which sent him side ways to the ground. The doctor yelped and grabbed his ankle, "Oh, damn!" he said out loud as he realized that he had twisted his ankle.

Doc flopped back on the ground and stared at the night sky, "Now what do I do?" he asked with hopes that some message from above would come to him. Nothing did. Again the doctor cursed, but this a more audible sound, which only scared a rabbit into the night.

Doc sat up again and took a survey of the damage to his leg. He ticked his head as already his ankle was swelling inside his boot, "Well, come on Adams," he grumbled to himself as he slowly got to his knees. Pulling his right foot up under his weight he held a sapling tightly and stood. Gingerly he put some weight onto his left leg, which caused him to wince. Doc bit his lower lip as he bent over to pick up his medical bag.

With a sigh, Doc limped along the road, and with each step he grunted in pain, but he pursued and continued on his trek into Dodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crawford delivered his message to his riders and received mixed reactions. Some men promised their whole earnings to stay in town for the night and behave. Other's grumbled and tried to swap times with other riders. But in the end, Silverson stated they either did it his way or there would be now Dodge, no booze and no women. Most men shut up and waited for their turn.

Larry Bishop, Melville Fuller and Hiram Cotton had different ideas. "You know that with all this cattle coming into Dodge, I suspect that there would be a lot of money in the bank," Bishop said over the small fire and coffee he held.

"You don't meant to rob it," Cotton asked as he leaned forward and asked in a hushed voice. His eyes darted around the darkness to see if any prying eyes were watching.

"Well of course, stupid!" Bishop half laughed. If everyone on this ride does what they are suppose to, who would suspect a few riders on Mr. Silverson's payroll to do such a thing," he grinned.

Fuller and Cotton looked at each other, "He has a point," Fuller stated which caused Crawford to smile. "I'm glad you see it my way, Mel," he drew another sip from his coffee and looked around at the other small fires. "The rest of these clueless bastards can go to hell for all I care," he scoffed.

Crawford's eyes came back to his friends, "So are we on?"

Each man exchanged looks and assessed the money the would be getting and the money they could have. "I'm in," Fuller said with a weak smile.

"Me too," Cotton added.

"Good. As soon as our turn comes, we'll treat Dodge just like everyone else, except don't expect to sleep out here tonight." He smiled. Fuller and Cotton nodded, "You just lead the way," Fuller smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Silverson stood on the back of the chuck wagon and looked out to his men. There were 47 of them, all ranging in age from sixteen to fifty-five; some were season veterans of the cattle drive, and others were greenhorns. It was the greenhorns and the new men that Silverson was most concerned with. When he hired the men he did go through a list of questions, but now was the time to test whether they were truthful in their answers.

"I have an announcement to make," he hollered out to the crowd of cowboys, who jostled for positions and anxious to get into Dodge and to a saloon.

"Why aren't we in town, yet?" Doug Jackman asked his friend, Hiram Smyth.

"I don't know. I'm parched," he said looking over his shoulder to the other men. Those in earshot nodded at Smyth's comment. His voice was filled with annoyance of having to wait to hear what his boss had to say.

Silverson hushed the group, "You may not like what I'm about to say," he started and men grew restless. Silverson held his hands up in defence, "You'll all get a chance to get into Dodge, but I'm going to insist that you do it in groups. Rotational groups," he stated.

The men exchanged glances, "What's this all about?" one man asked another. He merely shrugged.

"I don't want a repeat of what happened here last year," Silverson went on. A murmur came up from the men. Again Silverson held his hands up to hush the men.

"I've posted a sheet on the side of the chuck wagon, and it's divided into four sections, once the first section is filled, go on to the second and so on," he instructed. These will be the groups. The first group can leave as soon as the section is fill and you have three hours. The second section will leave in two and a half hours and the rest will follow the same pattern," He concluded as he watched the men pushing to get into the first section.

Bishop, Cotton and Fuller watched, "You know, I think I'd like a later time," he smiled.

Cotton and Fuller looked over to their friend, "Oh?" Cotton asked.

"You heard me," Bishop stated. "It just occurred to that there might be more to Dodge than whiskey and women," he smiled as he worked on his plan. His friends shrugged as the wondered what he had on his mind, and no doubt they would find out later in the evening.

Dawson Clark over heard Bishop and stepped forward, "Do you have something in mind, Fuller?" he asked while striking a match off the bottom of his boot to light the slender cigar he held in his teeth. His eyes shifted back and forth to the men.

"May I do," Bishop stated and moved further from the chuck wagon and the crowd of men who were still jostling for early shifts in town.

"Mind if you tell me? I have a plan myself," he smiled.

Bishop thought for a moment, "I'll think about it. Maybe we can meet tonight," Bishop stated.

"Sure. We'll be at the Long Branch," he motioned to his friend and himself. "We're going in late," he smiled, "and I doubt that Silverson will see us in the morning," he said touching the brim of his hat and excusing himself with his friend following behind.

Bishop, Cotton and Fuller watched the cowboys disappear into the crowd. "What do you think that was about?" Cotton asked his friend. Fuller scratched his stubbled cheek, "I guess we'll find out in a few hours," he stated and turned to his friends, "This might be a good night after all," he smiled wickedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night wind was cool, and Doc felt he could no longer travel with his ankle and the darkness that had set in. He managed to find a large downed tree to huddle behind for protection. Gingerly Doc lowered himself to the ground and settled in against the large log.

Doc placed his medical bag under his lower left leg to try and take weight off his swollen ankle. He grimaced with each movement, but finally he got comfortable and sat back against the log.

With the cool wind, Doc pulled his coat tight around his neck and chest, but he was still cold. Out of desperation, the doctor pulled at the long prairie grass and pushed it into his coat to get some insulation. It seemed to be working, as he finally felt a little warmer.

Doc rested his head back on the log and stared out into the night. The sounds of crickets and the odd owl kept him company, but his mind wandered to his friends in Dodge, and when they might notice that he was missing. Doc shuttered as a slightly strong gust of wind caught him. He had to try and get some sleep, because if no one found him by morning, he'd have to have the strength to get into Dodge by himself – that he wasn't looking forward to.

Doc crossed his arms tightly across his chest and lowered his head. He pulled his black felt hat down over his eyes. Then the physician sighed, "I hope someone comes soon," he said to himself. His ankle throbbed with each beat of his heart. Doc fought off nausea brought on by the pain and he forced himself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bishop, Cotton and Fuller finally got their chance in town. The three men agreed to meet up with Dawson Clark and his friend, Mike Hamilton, to see what the two drovers had on their minds. Perhaps a collaborative deal was in the makings.

Clark and Hamilton sat at a back table of the Long Branch Saloon. Both men nursed their drinks and waited to Fletcher and his friends, "I sure hope this works out," Hamilton said as he sipped his drink and looking out around the room from under his hat.

"It will. I happen to be very good with combination locks," Clark smiled. "Making them was a job I had as an apprentice and I figured some where along my road through life, I would be able to put that knowledge to very good use," he smiled and the sipped his drink. "We just need their guns and their brawn," Clark smiled again.

Bishop stopped at the swing-doors of the saloon and looked into the room. His grey eyes scanned the establishment for Clark and Hamilton, and finally through the crowd, he spotted them, "I see them. Come on," he motioned to Cotton and Fuller who followed Bishop into the room.

The three cowboys wove their way through the crowd at the bar and reached Clark and Hamilton just in time for them to order another round of drinks. Sam Noonan nodded from the bar and set out extra glasses.

Bishop sat down next to Clark, "So what do you have in mind?" he asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Clark stated.

Bishop looked over to his no seated friends, "Dodge has a bank, doesn't it?" he smiled coyly. Clark at back in this chair and smiled, "It seems we have the same idea," he said in a hushed voice. "Now we just need a plan," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt left the jail house and worked his way up Front Street. So far he was happy that Silverson had kept his word and that his men seem to be behaving in a more orderly fashion. The mood on the street was good and the drovers where enjoying their time in Dodge. Matt noted that even Jonas was staying open a little later than normal, as some young men where buying things for loved ones back home. Matt smiled and continued on his route.

Newly O'Brien crossed the street and wove through a few groups of partiers as he stepped up onto the boardwalk near the marshal.

"How are things at the other end of town?" Matt asked.

"They seem to good," Newly smiled. "One drover cut himself and I suggested that he saw Doc before he left town. I wrapped it as best as I could for now," Newly ticked his head.

Matt frowned, "Speaking of Doc. Have you seen him at all today?" he asked Newly.

Newly thought for a moment, "Come to think of it, no I haven't," he looked at Matt with growing concern.

"I knew he was going to look at one of his patients, but I don't know who it was," Matt stated. "I would assume that he'd be back by now," he stated.

Newly smiled, "Maybe he had a rough day and turned in to avoid Silverson's men," he tried to reason.

"Check the livery stable, will you?" Matt asked the deputy.

"I sure will, marshal," Newly smiled and turned toward the street and walked toward the stable. O'Brien thought as he walked back to the livery stable, that it was odd even if Doc was tired that he wouldn't have shown up somewhere around town.

As Newly approached the livery stable, he spotted Hank Miller, "Good evening, hank," Newly smiled.

"Oh, hello, Newly," the old stable-master spoke, "What can I do for you?"

"Has Doc returned from his morning trip?" Newly asked.

Hank shook his head no, "I haven't seen Doc since he asked me to have his rig ready for this morning," Miller spoke. Newly frowned as he began to sense something was wrong. "Thanks, Hank," Newly said tipping his hat and walked out to the corral to see if by chance Popcorn had somehow gotten locked outside for the night. Newly squinted into the night. There were no horses in the paddock, however, one lingered on the far side and grazed in the grass. Newly talked softly to the animal as he approached the horse. Popcorn lifted his head and his ears turned as he watched Newly approach.

Newly too the reins and studied the horse. Popcorn still had his full harness on as well as the horse-shafts. Newly looked around to see if he could see anything out in the field, but it was too dark. Quickly Newly led the horse to the front of the livery, "Hank, I think Doc is in trouble," Newly stated as he handed the reins over to the stable-master. "I'm going for the marshal," Newly said before he dashed off up the street calling after Matt.

Matt was outside the Long Branch when he heard Newly calling for him. Both Kitty and Matt looked up from their conversation, "Newly? What is it?" Matt asked.

"Marshal, I was just at the livery stable. Doc's horse is there with all it's rigging, but there's no sign of the buggy," Newly huffed.

Kitty stepped forward, "Oh, no," she whispered.

Matt thought fast, "Newly, get a lantern and your horse. I want you to go out looking for Doc and the buggy," Matt stated.

"Shouldn't Festus be the one to go? He's a better tracker," Newly stated.

"If we didn't have Silverson's men in town, even I would be going," Matt stated.

"Yes, sir," Newly said as he dashed off down the street.

"What do you think has happened?" Kitty looked at Matt with her eyes filled with concern.

"Hopefully nothing," Matt said in a hushed tone. Kitty looked back down the street and her eyes grew moist, "I hope you are right, Matt," she sighed before heading back into the saloon. Many sets of eyes were on the marshal who was now wondering where Festus was and what happened to Doc.

Matt drew a deep breath and turned to face the small crowd outside of the Long Branch, "Has anyone seen Festus?" he asked curtly.

"I last saw him over by the Double Duce Saloon," Nathan Burke spoke up.

Matt nodded, "Thanks, Burke," he grunted as he headed in the dirtection of the Double Duce. Matt suddenly felt like the night was about to get worse.

Matt wound his way through the streets and saw the Double Duce and thankfully deputy Festus Haggen was walking back toward town, "Festus?" Matt called out.

Festus' eyebrow rose upwards as he wondered why Matt was looking for him, "Matthew?" the hill man asked.

"I need you to step up your routine tonight," Matt stated.

"But why, Matthew. Newly's doing a fine job of thangs," the hill man droned.

"I had to send Newly out looking for Doc," Matt stated.

Festus jumped, "Doc?" he swallowed, "What's happened to ol' Doc?" he asked and look like he was ready to bolt off in search for himself.

"Idon't know what's happened to Doc. His horse came back to the stable with all it's rigging, but no buggy. Maybe he's been in an accident, I don't know," Matt stated.

"Wall shouldn't we be looking too?" Festus asked impatiently.

Matt shook his head no, "I can't afford another man out looking for Doc with all these drovers in Dodge," Matt said with disapproval to his own comment. "Newly will find Doc," he tried to smile.

Festus looked at his boss with a blank look on his face, "Sure, Matthew." he murmured and then stepped past Matt to continue his route. Matt sighed as he knew Festus took the news hard, but he had no choice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newly travelled slowly along the northern road. Every now and again he spotted the marks left by the horse-shafts and the hoof marks. Going was difficult and looking for the tracks and staying on the road was challenging enough, without having to also look for Doc.

Newly had travelled several miles and he still saw nothing but the blackness of night, "Damn," he cursed to himself. "Where are you Doc?" he again spoke to himself. The deputy huffed and nudged his horse forward. Newly held the lantern up and away from himself so that the could see a little bit further into the night. Every now and then he'd glance around looking for a fire in the trees but nothing.

The young deputy was about to give up his search when he spotted something on the road ahead. He spurred his mount a little harder and the horse moved a little faster. Newly reached the obstacle and stepped down from his horse keeping the reins tight in his hand. Newly slowly moved to the over turned buddy and tied his horse to a wheel.

Newly swallowed and prepared for the worse when he looked underneath, but there was no sigh of the doctor, or his medical bag. Newly stood up and looked out over the wreckage, "Doc?" he hollered as he held the lantern out.

Newly moved around the wreck and called again, "Doc?" Not a sound came back. Newly bit his lip and looked back down the road. He walked passed his horse, crouched and studied the road. He didn't see the foot prints at first but when he did his heart jumped, "I must have gone right past him," he said as he quickly untied his horse and began to follow the tracks on foot.


	8. Chapter 8

Newly continued along the road, holding the lantern waist-high as he watched for foot prints in the sand. He travelled a far distance and wonder why Doc had not made it to town as it seemed he was heading in the right direction and it seemed that there was no reason why the doctor hadn't reached Dodge.

Newly wondered if he had jumped the gun and that maybe Doc was in town, and had ridden Popcorn in. After a moment of thought, r realized that had the doctor done that, he would have turned the animal over to Hank, and not left him grazing beyond the paddock fence. Doc had to be out here somewhere.

Newly continued onward until he spotted a strange mark in the sand and gravel. The deputy crouched down to have a better look at the road. Quickly he realized that Doc had stumbled in the area, but he didn't know what caused the physician to take a fall. Newly stood up and held the lantern out and above eye level, "Doc? It's me, Newly!" he yelled. "Where are you?"

Newly waited and waited, and there was no sounds from the woods or the fields that skirted the road. Newly huffed, and looked back up the road as he tried to calculate what had happened. It was clear to him that Doc wasn't hurt where the buggy over turned, but something must have happened at this spot.

Newly pursed his lips and continued on his search. Newly took his time scanning both sides of the road, and was soon about to stop for a break, when the flicker from the lantern shone off of something reflective in the long grass.

Newly tied his horse to a tree and pulled his gun. He wasn't sure what he was looking at and for all ne knew, someone was holding a gun on him, "Come out of there," he ordered as he carefully stepped closer to the shinny object. Newly squinted and still couldn't make out what it was, but he knew it wasn't a gun. He holstered his gun and continued forward.

Newly stopped at the large tree and looked over to the object - it was the metal clasp of a black bag. Newly's heart jumped and clambered over the log and almost onto the doctor who was laying on his side with his knees drawn up to his chest as tight as he could, "Doc!" he spoke and knelt down next to the doctor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things had died down for the night at the general store, so Wilbur Jonas decided that it was time to close. He checked his pocket watch and noted that it was nearly ten thirty in the evening, "Well, that's not a too bad of night," he shrugged and picked up the two parcels that Kitty Russell had ordered. With Ellen out of town, Jonas figured he might get a few drinks before heading home.

The store owner pulled the door closed behind him and ensured that it was locked.

Several men from Silverson's outfit were acting rowdy in the street, but not as badly as last year, and Jonas decided to let them have fun without bothering them.

The store owner crossed the alley and stepped up onto the boardwalk and looked back at the cowboys. He shook his head wondering why they would travel so far every year only to waste their money on alcohol. "Just plain crazy, I guess," he muttered to himself as he pushed through the swing-doors of the Long Branch Saloon.

Jonas stopped at the top step and looked around the room. There where only a few cowboys, Miss Kitty and Sam inside the establishment, "Where's all the business," he asked as he moved down to the main floor and walked to the bar.

"Seems like Mr. Silverson is keeping to his word," Kitty smiled. "The only ones that have been here the longest is that group over there," she ticked her head toward Dawson and the group. "And it looks like they will be leaving soon too," she noted.

"Well, I'm sure it's been a busy evening for you too," Jonas smiled.

"I guess you could say that," Kitty chuckled.

"Oh. These are the items you ordered," Jonas said as he placed the parcels onto the bar, "I figured I'd drop them off before I went home," he smiled somewhat sheepishly.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, well," Jonas fussed.

"I know Ellen's at her sisters, and I would like to think that she would let you have a drink or two with me," Kitty smiled.

Jonas went beet-red, "Thank you, Miss Kitty," he stammered.

Kitty smiled, and moved behind the bar from where she was standing at the end. "Here you go," she lifted two glasses up onto the bar, "Here's to a good business day," she smiled and toasted Jonas. Sam chuckled.

Clark and the others stood, "Let's shake this place, it's getting crowded," he said.

"I think we'd better get the job done soon, too," Bishop stated.

"We will, in about ten minutes," Clark said in hushed voice and tipped his hat to Kitty as he left the saloon. The other men followed suit.

"Seems like the marshal finally got through to Silverson," Sam stated.

"Well it's about time," Jonas commented. "After what they did to Dodge last year," he said then quickly sipping his drink.

Kitty smiled, "Matt had a long talk to Frank Silverson after last year. I don't think Silverson would have any choice but to comply," she stated.

"That's good to hear," Jonas said. "Mind you there are a few potential hooligans out on the street right now," he indicated in his nervous way.

"Matt and Festus have their eyes on them," Kitty reassured her friend.

Once Clark and the men were out onto the street they disbursed as they had planned, only to meet up in ten minutes at the bank. Matt watched the men leave and they all seem quite cordial toward each other, and he even over hear their laughter. Matt sight as he felt the end of the night was near and that everything was going as planned by Frank Silverson. Now, Matt wonder where Newly was and what happened to Doc.

Matt ticked his head and decided to walk down the street to the Jail house to see if Newly had returned.

Clark worked his way up the street in the shadows, followed by Mike Hamilton. Bishop and his friends wound their ways through the back alleys until they reached the bank. Clark was already inside and working on the combination lock as Hamilton watched guard, "Bishop's here with his men," Hamilton whispered and quickly ushered the men into the bank and closed the door.

The four men watched as Clark worked on the lock and within a few minutes he had it open, "Success," he smiled and began to hand the bundles of money off to the men behind him.

"Hurry up will you," Bishop urged.

"Shut up. I want as much money as we can carry," Hamilton growled.

Down the street, Festus thought he saw a light in the bank window and began to walk closer. His right hand rested on the grip of his pistol as he tried to make out if in fact he was just seeing things.

Festus inched closer to the bank and all of a sudden the front door swung open Larry Bishop, Melville Fuller, Mark Hamilton, Hiram Cotton and Dawson Clark popped out onto the street, "Hold it right there!" Festus yelled as he pulled his gun.

Melville Fuller fired a shot at Festus hitting him in the lower right rib. Festus buckled and fell to his knees while firing a shot at the group of robbers. His shot hit Hiram Cotton in the upper left chest, sending the robber into the arms of his friends. Several of the cowboys grabbed Cotton and dragged him to the shadows. Dawson Clark and Larry Bishop scooped up Festus and pulled him off into the shadows, as well, "Get to that saloon!" Clark ordered as he hoped not to face Matt Dillon.

The group quickly moved along the boardwalk.

Kitty, Sam and Wilbur Jonas stopped what they were talking about, "It seems those revellers finally broke out their guns," Jonas stated as he sipped his drink. "It was bound to happen," he continued.

Kitty and Sam exchanged glances, "I'm not so sure of that, Mr. Jonas," she said.

Matt had heard the ruckus and stepped out onto the boardwalk, just as the men entered the Long Branch Saloon.


	9. Chapter 9

Doc stirred and looked at Newly, "Newly?" he asked as he tried to remember why he was out in the cold. It quickly came back to him.

Newly nodded and smiled, "It's me Doc. What happened to you?" the deputy asked as he surveyed the doctor and his surroundings. "Are you all right?" Newly asked with panic in his tone, while he placed his free hand on Doc's shoulder.

Doc slowly sat up with Newly's aid. "I'm mostly all right," Doc grumbled as he gently rubbed his left leg. "I somehow lost my footing and sprained my ankle," Doc stated. "I walked as far as I could but it got too dark and I just couldn't walk another step," Doc said.

"Oh, Doc," Newly said with sympathy in his voice. "You must be half frozen," he added.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Newly," Doc said as he drew his right hand across his moustache and looked around.

"Let's get you back to Dodge," Newly said and he assisted the doctor to his feet.

"How'd you find me, anyhow?" Doc looked up at the deputy as he hobbled out from behind the log.

Newly smiled, "I found Popcorn outside the livery stable with his rigging still on," he stated. "I figured something must have happened," Newly concluded.

Doc ticked his head, "Popcorn took flight after a rattler spooked him," Doc sighed as he and Newly moved out to the road and to the deputy's horse. Doc groaned as his body was stiff from leaping from the buggy as well as lying in the cool air for so long. "Just take it easy, Doc," Newly said as he guided the physician to the horse.

Too tired to make a fuss, Doc followed Newly's instructions, even though the doctor hated being the one helped. "I'll take your weight so you can get your right foot into the stirrup," Newly suggested and that is exactly how Doc was able to climb up onto Newly's horse. Once satisfied that the doctor was all right, Newly went back and retrieved Doc's medical bag, which he tied to his saddlebags.

Newly then handed Doc the lantern and climbed up behind the doctor. They were now heading back to Dodge. Newly could feel Doc shutter from the cold. He wondered what would have happened if he hadn't found Doc when he did. Newly sighed to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clark and Bishop shoved Festus to the floor in front of the bar and the deputy moaned painfully from the floor. The other men got Hiram Cotton seated at a near-by table.

"What's this all about?" Kitty demanded as she stepped out from behind the bar to look at Festus. Her eyebrows were knit together in anger at the treatment of her friend.

"Shut up, lady!" Bishop ordered as he waved his gun wildly around.

"Get those doors shut, and fast!" Clark ordered Fuller and Hamilton who set to work.

Sam, Jonas and Kitty were now knelling near Festus, "This looks bad," Jonas said of the wound. "He needs Doc," the store owner stated.

"So does Hiram," Bishop said as he looked at his friend. The drover was having trouble breathing. Bishop pulled Cotton's hands away from his chest to have a better look.

Matt stepped up to the boardwalk, "Kitty?" he yelled thought the doors. "Are you all right?"

"Matt, be careful! There are armed men in here," Kitty she pointed out. Bishop and Clark glared at the redheaded woman, "I told you to shut up," Clark stated.

"What's going on in there?" Matt asked sternly as he drew his gun from his holster.

"Matt. Festus needs Doc, badly," Kitty stated. Clark stepped closer to Kitty, which caused both Jonas and Sam to stand to protect her. Both men glared at the drover. "He's not the lonely one that needs a doctor," Bishop said loudly from across the room. "And lady, if you don't shut up, you'll need a doc too," he growled.

Matt frowned as he looked around the street. He wet his lips as he thought as he over heard one of the cowboys. He needed to know if Kitty was with anyone else, "Kitty is anyone else in there with you?" Matt asked through the covered window.

Wilbur Jonas stepped forward, "Sam and me, marshal," he said defiantly with his distinctive voice. Matt cursed to himself. Both men had offered to protect the town from Silverson's men if things got out of hand, and now they are being held by several men; how many Matt didn't know. He couldn't make out the numbers when he saw then up the street a mere few moments ago.

"You people don't know how to follow orders," Clark snapped at Jonas just as he swung a hard backhand across Jonas' jaw sending the store owner heavily into the bar. Jonas groaned, and held his hand to his jaw as he looked over his shoulder at the drover. His light blue eyes grew dark with anger. Dawson Clark just laughed off the look.

"You all right, Jonas?" Sam asked. Jonas slowly nodded, "I think so," he said pulling his hand away from his face and noted the blood from the corner of his mouth. Jonas stood straight and rubbed his rib where he had collided with the top of the bar.

Out on the boardwalk, Matt pursed his lips and wondered where Newly was with Doc. Clearly he needed both men right now.

Kitty knelt down again next to Festus and she looked at his wound. Festus lay motionless. Kitty shook her head, "This is really bad," she said looking up to Sam and Jonas. Sam handed Kitty a towel, "This might help with the bleeding," he spoke softly. Kitty gratefully took the towel and pressed it gently onto the wound. Festus didn't make a sound.

Jonas and Sam exchanged glances as the men tried to figure out a way to help Festus and get out of the situation. No plan came to either man, and Jonas' jaw still stung from the blow he just received from Dawson Clark. Finally Sam spoke, "Why don't you just leave?" he asked in a mild velvet tone.

"Not until that marshal out there clears out of here," Bishop stated. "I'm not going to jail," he growled.

"I told you this was going to risky," Melville Fuller said to his friend.

"Shut up, will you," Bishop said as he held his hand over Cotton's chest.

"Hey, marshal? Where's the town doctor? He should be here by now," Bishop yelled out to the boardwalk.

Matt swallowed, "I don't know where Doc is," he stated.

Kitty looked up at Sam and Jonas and then over to the cowboys. "If my friend dies, one of your's will too, Marshal. We're not going to be taken in. Understand?" Clark stated.

Matt didn't respond. "Marshal, I asked you a question. Do you understand?"

Matt sighed, "Yes. I understand," he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Newly and Doc were within eyesight of Dodge, "It seems pretty quite," Doc commented.

"Well, Mr. Silverson did promise the marshal that he'd keep things under control this time," Newly said.

"So, old dogs can be taught new tricks," Doc scoffed.

Newly smiled at the doctor's comment, "Something like that, Doc."

Within ten minutes, Newly stopped his horse in front of the general store. Newly saw Matt in front of the Long Branch and sensed that something was wrong. Doc was too cold and sore to notice anything right away.

Matt quickly moved over to his two friends, "Doc. Newly. I sure am glad to see you," he said in a hushed voice. Newly quickly dismounted.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Doc looked down from the horse. Newly stepped around the animal to listen to what the marshal had to say.

"Some drovers robbed the bank. Festus is hurt bad, Kitty said, and one of their own is in a bad way too," Matt stated while thumbing over his shoulder to the Long Branch. "They have Kitty, Sam and Jonas in there at gun point," Matt said.

"Doc's in a rough way, marshal," Newly said.

Matt looked up at the doctor, "What?"

"I twisted my ankle badly," Doc said, "I won't be able to stand that long," he sighed. How badly is Festus hurt?" he asked.

Matt shook his head, "I don't know, Doc. They won't let anyone talk. And there's this," he paused, "If their man dies, one of them vowed to kill either Kitty, Sam or Jonas," Matt said.

"Oh this just keeps getting richer," Doc said from atop the horse. "Here, give me a hand down," Doc reached out to Matt and Newly who helped Doc down off the horse. Doc groaned as he moved, but had a job to do, and his pains could wait.

Doc wobbled slightly and Matt and Newly steadied him, "Let's get over there," he said with his voice filled with mixed emotions and indicated to Newly to fetch his medical bag. Newly obliged and untied the black leather bag and followed Matt and Doc along the boardwalk.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Matt asked.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache and his eyes narrow, "It appears I don't really have a choice," he said in a low tone. "Festus needs me," Doc's eyes narrowed.

"Doc. Be careful and watchful. I'll try and come up with a plan with Newly," Matt whispered. Doc nodded and took the medical bag from Newly, "You both watch out for yourselves too," he said as he ticked his head and turned to the saloon doors. Doc paused and looked over to Matt and Newly, "Good luck," he said in a solemn tone.

"Doc. Be careful," Matt cautioned again. Doc nodded as he lifted his hand and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Bishop asked.

"Doc Adams," Doc replied.

Bishop tilted his head to the door and motioned for Hamilton to open it and allow the doctor through, "No tricks, right Doc?" Bishop asked as Hamilton unlocked the door.

"No tricks," Doc said as he slowly limped down into the saloon.

Kitty quickly moved to the doctor's side, "Doc. What happened?"

Doc motioned for Kitty not to worry about him, "How's Festus?" he asked under a hushed voice. "He's not good, Doc," Kitty answered back. Doc nodded and limped over to the wounded drover.

"You better be good, Doc. Your friends are relying on you," Bishop said with Hamilton and Clark watching on.

"Get out of my way," Doc said gruffly and pushed passed the drover. Doc set his medical bag down on the table and pulled Cotton's shirt open to look at his wound. Doc knew a dying man when he saw one. He stood back, "I need these tables pulled together and get him up there so I can have a better look at him," Doc stated. Bishop ordered the men to do as Doc asked.

In the meantime, Doc limped over to Festus, "Do the same for him," he told Jonas and Sam. Both men nodded and went to work getting the tables pushed into place and then readied themselves to lift Festus up. "Careful now," Doc cautioned as he then had to return his attention to the wounded drover.

Doc opened his medical bag and pulled out his stethoscope, placing it around his neck, "I need a basin and whiskey," he said to no one in particular.

Fuller motioned for Sam to get what Doc needed and Sam complied. Within a minute, Sam placed the pan and bottle next to Doc, "Pour some in there, will you Sam," Doc asked. Sam nodded and pulled the stopped from the bottle, "Is he going to make it Doc?" Sam asked in a hushed voice.

Doc looked up at Sam and the barkeep could see the answer in the doctor's eyes. Sam nodded and moved back to help Kitty and Jonas with Festus.

Doc shifted his weight to his right leg, as his left ankle throbbed. He tried to push back the pain, but it was hard for the older man. Then there was the matter of the man lying before him. Doc drew a deep breath and inserted the ends of the stethoscope into his ears before placing the diaphragm on the wounded man's chest. His heart beat was rapid and irregular.

Doc moved the diaphragm across the man's chest and heard a gurgling sound each time he breathed. Doc was certain that the bullet had punctured his lung and most likely he was drowning in his own blood.

Whatever Doc did, he had to prolong the dying man's life, as the live of his friends rested on his shoulders. The doctor glanced over to where Kitty, Sam and Jonas stood surrounding Festus. He wished he could be over with them helping the hill man, "Hold on, ol' boy," he whispered at Festus.

"Are you going to help Hiram, or ain'tcha?" Bishop barked at Doc while pointing at his friend. The outburst caused Doc to jump - he look back at Bishop, sharply. "I'll help him," Doc swallowed as he pulled a long bullet probe from his medial bag. Doc drew his right forearm across his sweaty brow before he steadied himself and gently pushed the probe into the wound.

Bishop made a face and turned away, for which Doc was grateful for - hated to be watched while he worked on injured gunmen with their friends breathing down his neck. Doc continued to probe for the bullet, and with each inch, he knew that the life of the man he was working on was slipping away. Somehow, he had to fool the rest of the bank robbers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Newly chatted for a few minutes out front of the Long Branch Saloon when Matt made a decision, "Newly, I want you to watch over things here. I'm going over to Silverson's outfit to see if there are any men I can deputize to put an end to this," Matt said firmly.

"Sure, marshal," Newly smiled. "I beat Mr. Silverson wont take this well," he tried to smile.

Matt nodded, "And I hope he doesn't. Doc, Kitty, Sam and Jonas need help," Matt said flatly as he quickly walked toward the livery stable for his horse.

Newly looked back over his shoulder and wondered what to do and the only thing he could think of was to pray that Doc was able to somehow keep every one together. Newly sighed and looked back down the street to the stable, "Hurry, marshal, please," he said to himself as he didn't want to be burdened with such a heavy responsibility - he was a gunsmith by trade and a deputy on th side and the later was not something he truly enjoyed doing.


	11. Chapter 11

Doc probed deeper for the bullet and but found nothing. He bit his lower lip and wished the whole incident behind him. He couldn't imagine what Dodge would be like without the likes of people like Kitty Russell, Sam Noonan, Wilbur Jonas or Festus Haggen. A black cloud flooded over his remaining good thoughts as he tried to find away to make things right, or at least alter things more in his friends' favour.

The doctor drew a breath and pushed slightly further into the wound when he finally felt the lead projectile. Doc straighten his back and took another quick look over his shoulder to where Festus lay. Doc ticked his head and returned his attention to the man in front of him.

Doc placed the probe into the basin of whiskey and then retrieved the bullet forceps from his medical bag. He quickly dipped the instrument through the basin of whiskey and prepared to remove the bullet. He had to take his time and make every second count in hopes that Matt and Newly were preparing a plan of their own.

Doc drew a breath and was just about to insert the instrument into the wound when Larry Bishop stepped next to him, "You sure seem to be taking your time old man," he leered at the doctor.

Doc stopped and looked up at Bishop, "This is a very serious wound. I need to take my time," he said gruffly.

"Hurry it up. I want Hiram on a horse in a few hours," Bishop growled.

Doc placed the forceps down, "Then I might as well stop what I'm doing right now," he stated.

"What?" Bishop stepped closer. The action caught Kitty, Sam's and Jonas' attention.

"If you think this man will be able to ride in a few hours, I might as well stop what I'm doing right now," Doc repeated. Bishop glared at the doctor, "Don't you play foxy with me, Doc," he said stepping even closer.

"Are you a trained doctor?" Doc's eyes narrowed as he looked the drover in the eyes. Doc facial muscles tightened and his mouth was a mere line across his face under his grey moustache.

Bishop stopped. "No, I am not," he stated clearly.

"I see. Then you have no idea about best medical practices?" Doc asked.

"Look, stop wasting time," Bishop finally had enough, "and get him patched up," he pointed at Hiram Cotton.

"I'll patch him up, but there's ne getting him on any horse tonight," Doc said picking up the bullet forceps and turned to Cotton.

Bishop had enough of the doctor's back talk, "Look, you old saw-bones. I want him ready to ride!" he said grabbing Doc by the lapels of his vest and shaking Doc. Doc looked long and hard at the drover, "He'll surely die then," his eyes narrowed again at Bishop who slowly released Doc. "Get to work," Bishop ordered.

Doc frowned and turned away from the drover, again picking up the bullet forceps. Again he drew a deep breath and prepared to get the bullet. And again he had to stretch the time he had, as much as possible.

Kitty, Sam and Jonas watched the doctor from across the room Jonas look over to Sam," We need to do something," he whispered. Kitty over heard, "For now, don't do anything. I have a feeling Doc has something up his sleeve," Kitty voice was husky and tired.

Sam and Jonas looked at Kitty and then looked at each other. They detested the helpless feeling that had been forced upon them. Jonas bit at his upper lip while he tried to thing of something - anything to help with the situation. Sam rested his elbow on the bar and thought of the shotgun under the bar - if there was only a way to distract the drovers, he could reach it.

Kitty saw the looks on the men's faces, "Please, don't to anything," she paused, "yet."

Jonas nodded and shuffled over to Festus. Sam also understood, "Sure, Miss Kitty," he smiled weakly and joined Jonas at the table where Festus remained motionless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt rode into Sliverson's camp and dismounted near the chuckwagon, "Where's Silverson?" he asked the old cook.

"He's over there at his tent," the cook pointed. Matt nodded and tied his horse to the wheel of the wagon before he walked over to talk to Silverson.

Silverson sat on a stump as he poked at the fire in front of his tent. The cattle baron was making plans for his return to Texas, "Before I leave Dodge, I want to by my wife a fancy hat," he chuckled at Harry Watson.

Both men stopped laughing once they saw Matt Dillon.

"Well, Marshal Dillon. Care to join us with a cup of Cookie's finest coffee?" Silverson offered Matt a cup.

"I'm afraid I don't have time. Neither do you," Matt said.

Silverson and Watson exchanged looks, "Sound like something is wrong, marshal," Silverson pulled himself to his feet.

"There is. I need a few men I can deputize," Matt stated gruffly.

"Now, hold on, Matt," Silverson was trying to understand what was wrong, "I can't just give you some men without knowing what they are up against," Silverson reasoned.

"They'd be up against some of your men," Matt said.

"What? Why?" Silverson looked back at Watson who was now on his feet.

"Several of your men robbed the bank and now have several of my friends held up inside the Long Branch Saloon. One of them is injured as well as my deputy and they have threaten that if their man dies, they plan to kill someone in the saloon," Matt stated firmly.

"How do you know they are my me? I mean they could be anyone," Silverson stammered.

Matt pursed his lips, "Alright, even if they aren't your men, I still need your help," Matt stated.

"I see," Silverson thought as he walked toward Matt. "You say some men robbed the back?"

Matt nodded," And then shot Festus. It sounds like he got one of them too," Matt continued. "Doc is with them, but he's in pretty bad shape himself," Matt added.

"Why? What happened to Doc?" Silverson asked with concern for the doctor.

"I didn't have a chance to get the details," Matt scowled. "Can you give me some men or not?"

Silverson thought a moment, "You can ask, but if you are saying those are my men in the saloon, I don't know if any of my men will go against their own," he stated.

Matt flexed his jaw muscles, "I see," he huffed. "What if I enlisted them, then?" Matt asked with anger growing in his voice.

Silverson shrugged, "You can try. After all, you put some rather unusual restrictions on their visits in Dodge," the cattle baron returned to his fire. "I can't say that they would be willing to help at all after the fairly cold shoulder they were given by the law in town," Silverson stated.

Matt stepped forward, "If you kept your men under control all the time, I would have asked for these shifts that you set out. You of all people know that," he growled at Silverson.

"Matt, I said you can ask my men. That's all I'm saying," Silverson replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Doc twisted his mouth as he leaned forward tho get a better stand in order to wiggle the bullet out of Hiram Cotton's chest. The drover groaned as Doc pulled upward, and Doc had forgotten for the time that the cowboy wasn't under any anaesthesia of any kind while he worked on him. He didn't intentionally not administer any anaesthesia - it was just the way the night was going and the doctor felt bad about not being able to help in a better way.

Doc stood and arched his aching back as he finally held the lead projectile in the forceps. He studied it briefly before he let the lead cone fall into the basin with a loud clink.

Larry Bishop looked up from where he was seated with the other men, "You finally got the bullet?" he asked hastily and walked over to Doc and the tables where Cotton lay flat out.

Doc nodded, "He's not out of the woods yet, so you might as well go back and sit down," Doc said. Bishop made a face and drew his breath before he spoke in a hushed voice to the doctor, "I told you I want him ready to ride in a few hours," he sneered.

"Then you might as well take that gun out of you holster and shoot him again," Doc said as he returned to the injured drover and cleaned the wound.

"Look, old man, I'm sick of playing with you," Bishop pulled Doc aside, which caused Doc to put more weight on his left leg almost causing Doc to collapse to the floor, but he caught himself by the edge of a table. Sam and Jonas moved a few steps closer but stopped as the men from the other end of the room stood and watched. Things might easily get out of control and Doc knew it.

Doc grimaced as he righted himself. He looked sharply at Bishop who leered over him, "Fix him up," he pointed over to his friend. Doc blinked and nodded, "Have it your way," he said. There was a tone to Doc's words that was rarely heard.

Kitty, Sam and Jonas exchanged glances, "I wish Matt would hurry up," Kitty whispered.

"If the marshal doesn't get help soon, we'd better have a plan," Jonas whispered back. Sam nodded, "I agree," the barkeep said in his low velvet-toned voice. Kitty made a face at the two men, but they were right. It seemed that Doc was doing what he could to prolong the growing situation.

Doc hobbled back to Cotton and finished cleaning the wound. He then placed a wad of gauze over the opening and pulled Cotton's shirt over the bandage. Doc blinked and thought, "I'd like to move him closer to the wood stove," Doc pointed to the corner past Kitty, Sam and Jonas.

Bishop huffed, "Why?"

"Because he's lost a lot of blood and I'd like to keep him warm," Doc said glaring back at the drover. Bishop thought for a moment and motioned for the other men to move Cotton back toward the wood stove.

"I'll heat it up for you Doc," Sam said and moved to the stove and began to reignite the glowing ambers with in the large pot-belly stove at the back of the saloon.

"Kitty, I'll need some blankets," Doc looked at the saloon owner.

"I'll get some for you Doc," Kitty said. Doc nodded and watched as Kitty moved to the stairs. Mike Hamilton followed Kitty, "I'll go with her," he smiled with a wicked look on his face as he ran his hand across her back as she stood on the stairs.

Jonas stepped forward, "Leave Miss Kitty alone," he ordered.

"What?" Hamilton asked.

"You heard me. Leave Miss Kitty alone," Jonas repeated despite the look on Kitty's face to try and stop Jonas from any further altercations.

Hamilton stepped passed Kitty and squared himself to Jonas, "I think I'm tired of your mouth flapping all the time," the drover snorted.

Jonas said nothing. He glared at Hamilton.

"Cat got your tongue now?" the drover smiled as he tried to provoke Jonas further. The store owner remained glaring at the younger man. His jaw muscles flex with anger and fear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt stood next to Silverson on the back of the chuckwagon, "Men, the marshal would like a word with you," Silverson yelled out into the night.

"Why? We did what we were told," one of the drovers yelled back from the crowd. Silverson looked drover to Matt, "They aren't going to help you," he said all-knowingly. Matt frowned. "Then maybe you will," the marshal said under his breath before he addressed the growing crowd of cowboys.

"Thank you for your time, and I do apologize that your time in Dodge was limited," Matt started. "But please, you have to understand that if things had of gone the way they did last year, you wouldn't even have time in town. I'll see that the lengths of time gets increased before you go," Matt said to the mixed sounds of boos and yeahs.

Matt wet his lips knowing the group wasn't going to take this lightly, "I need some of you men to help me," he stated.

"Why should we help you?" another man shouted.

"For one, it would better your chances of a longer stay in Dodge, and two it would help your boss with his reputation," Matt looked over to Silverson who looked at Matt with surprise and then irritation on his face - he knew where Matt was going with his schpeel.

Silverson's eyes narrowed as he looked from Matt out to the crowd, "You listen to the marshal!" he ordered his men. Matt hid his smile.

"Why should we listen to him. He's not our boss?" one cowboy barked.

"No. But I am and it seems like some of your friends may have gotten themselves into some serious trouble," Silverson stated.

The drovers all looked around wondering who and what Silverson and the marshal were talking about. "What's this all about? Either tell us now, or let us get back to playing our card games at camp," Erik Stone yelled from the back of the crowd. His comment drew a jeer from the drovers.

Silverson held his hands up to hush the crowd, "This might be serious," he said.

"It is serious," Matt added. "It appears that some men, from this outfit have robbed the bank," he started to tell the men but a murmer came up from the cowboys as the all began to look around and speculate who among them were the thieves.

"I need to deputize some of you," Matt stated, "as the men responsible are holding several of Dodge's citizens hostage in the Long Branch Saloon," Matt told the men. Again a murmur arose from the crowd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hamilton and Jonas remained eying each other before Kitty broke the silence, "Mr. Jonas, will you see that there os some hot water on the stove," she said flatly, although she knew his heart was in the right place.

Jonas nodded and began to back way from Hamilton who smiled. Kitty frowned at the two men before she turned again to the stairs to get the blankets. Once again Hamilton was right behind her and Jonas noticed.

Hamilton had gone up three steps behind Kitty and he bothered her all the way. Jonas wouldn't hand anything more to do with it. The store owner hated to see women bothered by the likes of Mike Hamilton and the men he hung around with.

Doc watched on in horror as Jonas dropped the bucket and marched over to the staircase, "I said for you to leave Miss Kitty alone!" he bellowed.

Even Newly heard the store owner's voice from the boardwalk and turn to listen for what was to come. Newly pressed himself to the doors and listened.

Mike Hamilton turn on his heels and pulled his gun from his holster. He shoved the barrel into Jonas' chest, "Now I have had enough of you mister!" the drover shouted.

Bishop slowly strolled over to where the two men where standing. He made a face at both of them and the firmly jerked Jonas away from Hamilton, "You just made my job easy," he glared at Jonas. "If my man over there dies, you are the one who will join him," he smiled and shoved Jonas toward the area where the rest of the drovers sat.

Newly swallowed. He looked around and prayed that the marshal would soon return.


	13. Chapter 13

Matt waited until the men had a chance to talk among themselves. He knew it was hard for them to turn on their own, especially if they had travelled so long and far. It would be like telling on your brother. Matt was hoping that some of the men didn't have the same bond or loyalties to one another.

"I bet Bishop is in on this," Frank Flynn stated as he looked at his two friends.

"Now would be a good time to teach Bishop a lesson," Gerry Thompson smiled at Flynn. "Or at least make him pay for what he's done," Flynn sneered. "I won't forget how he treated my sister," he growled.

"Bishop wouldn't do a think like rob a bank, would he?" asked Elwood Dolan.

"He'd certainly fit the bill," Flynn replied. "I've never seen such an under handed rat before," the cowboy stated.

"I guess you haven't had the pleasure of meeting and dealing with Dawson Clark and his side kick," Thompson said. "I've seen a lot of bully scrapers in my life, but those two win hands down," he shook his head in disgust.

"So what are you saying?" Flynn fished for answers.

"I say we volunteer to help the marshal. Maybe he'll reward us with more time in Dodge," Thompson smiled. "How hard can it be?"

Flynn shrugged, "I guess not that hard. We just have to go into the saloon and arrest them, right?"

Dolan nodded, "That's what I understand," he smiled slightly.

"Alright, lest go and see Silverson and the marshal, then," Flynn ticked his head and the three men wove through the crowd and stood before Matt and Frank Silverson, "Marshal, we're volunteering to help you," Flynn look over to his two friends who nodded.

Matt seemed pleased, "That's fine," he stated.

Three other men stepped forward also, "Could me us in too," Marshal one man spoke.

Matt drew a deep, yet satisfied breath, "Thank you."

"These are my men, Matt. And as you claim the ones in the Long Branch are also my men," Silverson stated. Matt nodded, "That's right."

"Then you better count me in too," the cattle baron said. "I'm ultimately responsible for what they do," Silverson said and Matt understood.

"Alright, let's get over to the jail so I can sware you in, and then get my people out of the Long Branch safely," Matt stated. The group of men followed along behind Matt while Silverson walked beside, "I hate to think that any of my men would do such a thing," the cattle baron said in a hushed voice.

"A long time on the trail sometimes leads men to do some strange things once they've tasted liquor," Matt quickly looked over to Silverson. He didn't like Matt's comment and it showed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc was satisfied with the heat from the wood stove and where Bishop's men moved Hiram Cotton. He limped over and listened to the man's heart. Doc pursed his lips and hide his expression, as he knew that the cowboy would be dead before the sun rose over the hills.

Doc clamped his eyes shut. The was physically exhausted, but he had to muster more strength to save Festus and now Jonas. Somehow he had to fool the rest of the drovers that their man was going to live, despite the truth. Doc sighed and shifted his weight as he prepared to face the rest of the room. The old physician licked his lips and drew a breath before turning around. All eyes in the Long Branch were on him. Doc resumed his posture and moved next to Festus.

Bishop stood near Jonas at the front of the saloon, "How's Cotton, Doc?" he asked with his arms tightly folded across his chest.

Doc looked up from Festus and paused. His eyes cast around the room, "He's alive," Doc stated.

"And?" Bishop asked as his right hand fell onto Jonas' left shoulder. Jonas swallowed.

"He needs to be kept warm and not moved for a spell," Doc belaboured the point.

"But what about him riding?" Bishop asked.

"Oh," Doc played dumb, "Yes. I'm sure by early morning he'll be ready to ride," he said weakly.

"Good," Bishop smiled and pulled his hand off Jonas' shoulder. The store owner looked like he was ready to bolt out the door.

Doc caught Jonas' attention with his eyes, and he was some how able to convey that he shouldn't pull any heroic stunts. Jonas' jowl muscles flexed and he looked quickly down at his hand he held clenched together on the table in front of him.

Jonas wondered if in fact whether Doc had a plan or not. In his own mind, Jonas felt he could lung for a gun or two as several of the drovers where engaged in a card game and only an arm length away. But then if he couldn't pull if off, Doc, Kitty, Sam and Festus would be in further jeopardy.

The store owner also began to wonder if Matt Dillon was actually doing anything about the whole situation. He sighed heavily and longed for Ellen and home.

Doc watched the store owner for a brief moment and noted that Jonas seemed to have gotten his message. He then limped over to Festus and gently lifted the bar-towel from the wound in the deputy's side. Doc made a face and shook his head. Kitty was quickly to join the doctor, "Doc?"

"This is not good, Kitty," Doc blinked and looked up at the redhead. "He's been wounded a lot of times, but I can't say any of them compare to this," Doc said softly.

Kitty's eyes filled with moisture, "You'll be able to save him, won't you Doc?" she swallowed hard.

Doc looked up again at Kitty, blinking his own eyes, "I can't say, Kitty. He's lost so much blood," the doctor said with remorse for having to have spent so much time on a dying man. "I will do my best," he whispered tiredly.

Kitty's eyes narrowed as he looked up at Bishop and his men. She longed for Matt Dillon to burst through the front door and cut each one down for the angst that they had brought into the Long Branch.

Bishop noted the look in the saloon owner's eyes, and he turned away to join his friends at the table.

Jonas was left sitting with Melville Fuller. He never cared for card games. Jonas shoulders sagged as he continued to look at his hands on the table. He never lifted his head during Doc and Kitty's conversation, although he heard it. There was a fuse slowly burning inside him, one he felt he couldn't control. His only hope was that Matt Dillon and some deputies showed up at the saloon soon. Very soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Doc cut away at Festus' shirt and undershirt to further assess his wound - Doc continued to tick his head at the severity of the injury. What puzzled Doc the most, was the fact he couldn't feel the bullet, where it would normally be with such a wound. He figured it should have rested against a rib in the deputy's back, but he couldn't feel it.

Doc pulled his hand out from under the hill man and looked up at Kitty and Sam, "I can't seem to locate the bullet," he stated.

"Are you going to probe for it?" Kitty asked.

Doc nodded, "Of course I'm going to probe for it, but in the past that bullet should be somewhere here," he pointed to his own rib around his back to make his point. "That's it's natural course," he said as he looked down at his friend. Doc sighed and then looked up to Sam, "I need another basin and bottle of whiskey," he stated.

Sam nodded, "I'll get it right way," the barkeep moved to behind the bar and gathered what Doc had asked for. His eyes spotted the shot gun and he thought for a moment to grab it, but with Festus' life hanging in the balance he chose to wait until an opportunity arose later.

Sam quickly returned and sat the basin and bottle down near Doc. "Thanks, Sam," Doc spoke softly.

"Is there anything I can do to help," Sam asked as he hovered over the doctor's shoulder.

As Doc washed several instruments in the basin he looked up at Sam, "Yes there is something you can help me with," he said as he set the tools in the whiskey. "I need a hand to get Festus on to his side so I can find that bullet," he stated.

"Alright, Doc. Just tell me what to do," Sam nodded. Kitty watched on as Doc and the barkeep rolled Festus gently over to his side. "Thanks, Sam," Doc smiled. Sam nodded and began to move way, "And there's one more thing," Doc said in a hushed voice.

Sam moved closer and pretended to look over the deputy, "What is it, Doc?" Sam whispered.

"I want you to stay pretty close to that shotgun under the bar. And keep an eye on Jonas. If those drovers look like they plan to hurt him, you pull that gun. I'd rather remove shot than bury a friend," Doc swallowed. Sam understood what Doc meant and nodded, "Certainly, Doc," he said as he stepped back and gave Doc more room ro work on Festus.

Doc quickly looked up and noticed that all but one of the cowboys where now engaged in the card game to pass time. The only one watching what was happening elsewhere in the saloon was Melville Fuller. Fuller caught a look between the doctor and the barkeep that made him pause. He looked over to the store owner and narrowed his eyes. He studied Jonas for a moment.

Jonas' eyes where keenly locked onto what Doc was doing to save Festus Haggen. Jonas felt the man staring at him and slowly his intense blue eyes shifted over to the drover. Fuller grunted before he looked away. Jonas drew a deep breath and return his attention to his friends and tried to ignore the cowboys.

Newly waited patiently on the boardwalk near the doors of the saloon. He tried to keep an ear out for any trouble within the establishment and his left hand nervously hovered over the grip of his pistol, just in case something was to happen inside.

The young deputy's eyes caught some movement down the street and he quietly stepped off the boardwalk and moved down the street, "Am I glad to see you, marshal," he tried to smile.

"Why? What's happened?" Matt looked up to the saloon with worry.

"As far as I can tell, one of the men inside was getting to close to Miss Kitty," he stated and Matt's jaw muscles flexed. "Go on," Matt ordered.

"Mister Jonas intervened," Newly said as he motion over to the saloon with his thumb.

"And?" Matt was growing impatient.

"One of the drovers took exception to him and they pulled him aside," Newly explained.

"Newly, did they hurt Jonas?" Matt finally asked.

"Not that I know of, but he's been identified as the one they will kill if the wounded man dies," Newly stated with worry filling his being.

Matt sighed and looked over to Silverson, "I still can't understand why any of my men would do such a thing. I think you have this all wrong, marshal," the cattle baron growled.

Matt turned and faced Silverson. He spoke sternly and quietly to the cattle baron, "I didn't see any new faces in Dodge until your men arrived. If the men who are holding my people hostage in the Long Branch aren't your's I'll personally bring your next heard to Dodge with you," he growled.

Silverson pursed his lips, "You are really sure about this, aren't you?" Matt hooked his thumbs over his gun-belt, "You know I am," he stated.

Silverson huffed, "Alright, what do you want us to do?" he reluctantly asked Matt.

"You'll do exactly what I tell you, and when," Matt stated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc gently moved his hand over the hill man's back and tried to feel where the missing bullet had lodged itself. It had to still be inside the deputy, because there was no exit wound. Doc blinked and ticked his head as he knew time was running out on Festus and more-so the wounded drover.

Kitty stayed with Cotton and applied a cool damp cloth to his forehead as Doc has asked. She looked up to Doc with growing worry in her eyes, "Doc?" she whispered.

Doc looked up from what he was doing and saw the fear on Kitty's face. He nodded and pulled the sheet up over Festus before he moved around the tables to get to Hiram Cotton.

Doc cringed with every step and bit his lower lip as he carefully knelt down next to Cotton. The doctor pulled the stethoscope from around his neck and placed the ends in his ears. Carefully he placed the diaphragm on Cotton's chest and listened. The drover's breathing was even more raspy and shallow. Doc looked up at Kitty, "If he dies, don't say a word. Just keep on doing what you are doing," he blinked. "Jonas' life depends on this man," he whispered

Kitty nodded, "Sure, Doc." she looked over to Festus, "How's Festus doing?" she asked in a hushed voice. Doc ticked his had, "If I can only find that dang bullet," he stated.

Dawson Clark nudged Larry Bishop and pointed to the doctor and the saloon owner, "What do you suppose they are talking ab out?"

Bishop sneered, "I guess there's only one way to find out," he said and stood. He motioned to Melville Fuller to pay more attention to the store owner. Bishop began to move to the back of the saloon.

Sam stood near the end of the bar. He didn't want to reach for the gun just yet, although he felt that the time was soon going to near. His eyes shifted back and forth from the front of the room to the back. He could feel the tension in the room growing.


	15. Chapter 15

Matt paused. "Alright, men, you have your assignments," he said in a low tone. "We'll enter the Long Branch in ten minutes. Newly, " want you and Silverson to remain here," Matt stated.

Newly nodded, "I sure would feel better if I could see where they have Mr. Jonas," he said.

"I know. I'd like to know exactly where Kitty, Doc and Sam are as well," Matt said.

Newly sighed, "I think they are further back in the room, based on their conversation," he said.

"And you think Jonas is somewhere near the front?" Matt asked as confirmation.

Newly nodded, "His voice was clearer here," Newly said as he looked back at the saloon, "but they may have moved him since," the young deputy said.

"They could be all over the place," Matt lifted his head to the saloon, "We'll just have to be more cautious," he said and motioned for the men to take their places at the side and back of the saloon.

"This is one of the stupidest things I've been talked into," Silverson grumbled as he joined Newly on the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch. "I've told Matt that these men aren't mine," the cattle baron was adamant that he was correct.

"And if you are wrong?" Newly asked.

Silverson's eyebrows knit together, "Son, I'm never wrong," he stated.

Newly held his eyes on the cattle baron, "I see," he said. "Just the same, some of my friends are being held hostage in this saloon. Is that any reason you can't offer help?" he asked then looked back at the closed doors.

"Look. I'm a man that moves cattle, not some gun totting marshal," Silverson stated.

"I never said you had to use your gun. But once we find out whose in there, maybe you can use your voice," Newly said curtly.

Silverson glared at the young man, "You're a flippant one, aren't you?"

Newly shook his head no, "I'm trying to help my friends," Newly said.

Matt had worked his way around to the back of the saloon with the men he had and he hoped that the others were capable of doing their job from the alleyway entrance.

Jonas sat quietly at the table next to Dawson Clark. The store owner swore he heard Newly and Matt talking out front, but he wasn't positive; perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him due to his hunger and fatigue. In fact he wondered how Doc was managing to stay alert after his own ordeal.

Clark eyed the store owner, "You look like you are thinking about something," the drover spoke low and to the point.

Jonas look over to the cowboy, "I just want my friends safe and I'd like to go home," he spoke softly.

"Well, if that friend doctor of your's gets the lead out, so-to-say, we'll be on our merry way," he smiled showing his tobacco stained teeth.

Jonas shifted his eyes back to what was happening at the far end of the room.

Bishop and the other cowboys stood over Doc, "Is he gonna make it?" Bishop asked.

"He's still breathing. I can't speed up nature one way or the other," Doc stated as he looked Bishop in the eye. "Why don't you just leave him behind and get out of Dodge before anyone else is hurt?" Doc asked.

Bishop huffed, "I need retribution for my best friend. As I said, if Hiram dies, so does that old geezer over there," he pointed at Wilbur Jonas.

"Can't we talk this through?" Doc asked.

Bishop smiled, "He's a friend of your's, huh?"

Doc nodded, "All these people you are holding in here are friends of mine. And the marshal's," Doc added.

"What's there to talk about. We robbed a bank. Hiram got shot and yo are fixing him up," Bishop said.

Doc twisted his mouth under his greying moustache before he looked up at the drover, "It's not that simple," he said.

Bishop looked at the other men and then back to Doc and laugh, "Sure it is. Do you think you are just going to walk out of here?"

Doc shook his head no, "No," he said sadly, "likely one or tow will die. But you have to ask yourselves is it worth it? I mean," Doc looked over to Hiram Cotton, "look at his cost," Doc stated.

Bishop frowned and stepped forward, "He knew what he was getting into," he snarled.

"I don't doubt he did," Doc looked at the man an blinked his eyes, "But just remember, Matt Dillon will be waiting for you on the other side of those doors," Doc said and turned back toward Festus.

Bishop looked back at the other men, and then he looked across to Dawson Clark and Wilbur Jonas. His eyes narrowed, "Have it your way, Doc," Bishop seethed as he moved back to the front of the saloon.

Doc and Kitty looked at each other. "Jonas is in trouble," Kitty said to Doc as she had hoped that he had a plan.

Bishop's men were all looking in the direction of where Bishop was walking. Finally the leader of the gang stopped short of Wilbur Jonas. Slowly Bishop pulled Jonas to his feet by his vest and pulled him tight, "You are our ticket out of here, big-mouth," Bishop sneered and shoved Jonas toward the front door.

Jonas' eyes were wide with fear as he scrambled to keep his footing. Again, Bishop shoved Jonas toward the doors, but this time the drover had drawn his gun.

Doc look over to Sam and motioned for him to pulled the shotgun out from under the bar and he did. Mike Hamilton saw what was happening just as Sam lifted the gun. His shot fired wide, but Sam's didn't. The spray of the one shot hit Melville Fuller and Dawson Clark.

Bishop was angered and pulled back his hammer just as Wilbur Jonas dove at the front door. The shot reported throughout Front Street.

Sam stood holding his gun on the tow drovers as the others left through the front doors.

Matt and his men burst through the back door just as the other group of deputized drover pooped through the door from the alley. Doc, Kitty and Sam stood motionless as they starred out the front door.

Matt moved quickly to Doc, "Doc?" he asked of Festus.

Doc didn't respond.

Kitty stepped forward, "I think they killed Wilbur Jonas," she said with a quivering voice and pointed to the front doors.


	16. Chapter 16

Melville Fuller was dead, however, Dawson Clark managed to miss the brunt of the shot from Sam's gun, and only caught a few pellets in his left arm and leg. He groaned just the same as if he was hit with the lull charge. Mike Hamilton, who was almost behind Larry Bishop and the store owner, stood near the front door of the saloon with his hands in the air, as Sam held his shotgun on the drover. He failed to follow Bishop out the door.

Matt walked into the room and ordered the new deputies to take who ever was still standing over to the jail house while he walked quickly to the front doors in search of Jonas. Doc told Kitty to stay with Festus, "He'll be fine once I get that bullet out of him," he said in a solemn voice. He then did his best to follow Matt and limped after the marshal.

Wilbur Jonas lay motionless just off the boardwalk in the street. Matt, Silverson and Doc at first were shocked at the sight. Doc quickly shook himself and sprung into business as he hobbled out onto the street and knelt down next to the motionless store owner, "Jonas?" he called as he gently rolled Jonas over onto his back.

Newly came running back to the scene, having chased Larry Bishop up the street, "I lost him in the alley," he huffed as Newly's eyes then focussed on Doc with Jonas.

Matt slowly knelt down next to the doctor, "Doc?" he asked. Matt watched as Doc gently prodded the store owner's abdomen and looked at the exit wound caused by the drover's bullet.

Doc didn't respond as the was deep in thought about what to do with his wounded friend who lay on the street with blood pooling in the dirt next to him. Doc blinked and tried to push back any personal thoughts, "Get him up to my office, fast," he ordered several men as he held a bandana over the exit wound in Jonas' abdomen.

Silverson quickly motioned for his men and a few others to pick the unconscious store owner up. The men readied themselves and Doc hovered over them, "Easy now," he spoke. Matt assisted Doc to his feet, "How is he?" Matt asked the doctor.

"It's bad, Matt. That bullet must of hit a blood vessel. He's bleeding internally," Doc stated as limped after the group of men who carried Jonas up to the doctor's office.

Matt frowned and looked over to Newly and Silverson, "Which one of your men did that?" he sternly asked the cattle baron.

Silverson shrugged.

Newly also spoke, "It all happened so fast, marshal. I hardly got a look myself," he stated. "I feel really bad about this," he said looking down at the pool of blood.

"I didn't expect them to actually got through with it," Matt stated and then looked to Silverson. "Do you know which one of your men did this?" he asked again.

Silverson finally stepped forward, "I didn't get a good look at him, either. But the ones you took to jail were from my outfit. They'll tell us," he said. "Believe me, Matt, I don't tolerate this kind of behaviour," Silverson stated. Matt just glared at the cattle baron and began to turn. His eyes locked on to Silverson, "My Deputy and a friend are severely wounded. You better thing twice about pulling out tomorrow," he growled.

"Look," Silverson said, "I told you those men you caught in the saloon will tell you everything," he said.

"They'd better," Matt growled and turned back to the Long Branch Saloon.

Matt stopped short of the doors, "You better come in here and tell me who these two are," he motioned toward the floor of the saloon. Silverson swallowed and slowly walked to the doors. He dread the thought of any of his men involved in a bank robbery, let-alone a brutal shooting.

Matt pushed through the swing doors and walked over to where Kitty and Sam stood with deputy Festus Haggen.

Kitty and Sam remained with Festus, as Doc had asked, however he had become semiconscious and moaning in pain. Kitty tried to comfort the hill man as she dabbed a cold damp cloth across his forehead.

Matt stepped over to Kitty and looked at her and Sam. There was something in his eyes that Kitty picked up, "Wilbur is in a bad way, isn't he?" she asked in a tender voice.

Matt nodded, "Yeah. Doc said he's bleeding inside," he sighed. Matt looked down at Festus, "And then Doc has Festus and one of the drovers to look after too," he stated.

"He has himself to look after as well," Kitty stated. Matt nodded, "I know."

Matt ran his left forearm across his sweaty forehead, "I think it would be best for Doc if we moved Festus up to his office as well," he said as eh looked over to the drover by the wood stove.

Sam nodded, "I'll get some help," he said as about to leave when Matt stopped him.

"Sam, when you do. I want you to take that shot gun and several rounds up there as well. I don't know if that cowboy who shot Jonas will try anything," he stated.

"Certainly, marshal," Sam said calmly and walked to the front door.

Matt looked again back to the drover near the wood stove, "What's his condition?" he asked.

Kitty shook her head in sorrow, "Doc lost him about a half hour ago. He just didn't let on with what the drovers were demanding of him," she swallowed.

Matt's shoulders sagged. He was exhausted and he knew Doc was still far from doing what he needed to do, "I'll look in on Doc later. I'm going to see if I can pick up the tracks of the man that shot Jonas," he stated.

"Be careful, Matt. That man didn't appear to care for anyone but himself," she warned.

"Thanks, Kitty," Matt smiled and left the saloon. He passed a contingent of men who followed Sam Noonan. They would take Festus Haggen up to Doc's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Larry Bishop limped through the darken alleys until he reached the end of town. He had two choices; go back and get Dawson and Hamilton, or move on. His mind was all a muddle as he also began to wonder about the bags of money they left back at the saloon. The drover grit his teeth and looked over his shoulder - sure there was enough action in town for the night to keep the marshal and doctor busy that he could get his friends and the money.

Bishop pushed himself up off the crater and limped toward Front Street. He was within eye distance of the jail house. With gun in hand, Bishop inched his way closer to the red brick building. He could see through the window, movement inside. Bishop bit at his lip and looked down at his bleeding leg. One of Newly's bullets found it's target when Bishop bolted from the saloon.

The drover moved closer to the jail house and peer through the window. He smiled as he recognized the men inside. They were his fellow drovers - surely they would let his friends go.


	17. Chapter 17

Matt held his borrowed lantern up in front of him. Based on what Newly had told him, he lost the drover in the alley say. What both Newly and matt didn't know at the time was one of Newly's bullets had hit the cowboy and he was bleeding a fair bit. Matt worked his way deep into the alley that Newly said he lost the man.

Matt's eyes penetrated the dark and the lantern gleamed off the barrel of his long pistol. Matt inched his way along alley and checked back doors as he went. There was no sign of the cowboy - as if he'd vanished into thin air.

The marshal paused and looked back to where he had come from. He twisted his mouth in thought before he turned again to face the darkened alley. Matt moved a few mover feet before he spotted a wet sheen on the edge of a crate. He took a closer look.

The liquid appeared red in the lantern light. Matt quickly placed his gun back into his holster and reached out to touch the glistening spot. It was sticky and as he held the light closer to his hand, it was red, "Blood," he said to himself. "Newly must have hit him," Matt stood erect and looked again into the darkness. He didn't like the idea of going much further, for fear that the wounded drover could ambush him at any moment, but he had to find the man for more than one reason.

Matt wiped his hand on a burlap sack and then pulled his gun again. Carefully he walked through the alley, however, the only thing he encountered was a cat waiting for its owner to open the door and let him in.

Matt drew a breath and looked around Bridge Street, where the alley came to and end. Matt pause and then carefully worked his way back into town. Something told him that the cowboy was going to hide out somewhere until morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc guided the men that carried Festus up to the office, "Easy now," he cautioned. "Gently," he said as the men lowered the semiconscious hill man to the bed in the back room, "Doc?" Festus squeaked as he looked up at the doctor.

Doc stopped just for a second, "Festus, I know you are hurting real bad, but I have to save Jonas, out here first. He's in a lot worse condition than you, I'm afraid," he motioned toward the main office.

Festus frowned and looked confused, "Why Jonas? He wasn't involved in the bank robbery," he said as he settled back. "They didn't rob is store, too, did they?" he questioned.

Doc smiled slightly, "No they didn't rob his store and he wasn't involved with the bank robbery. I'll explain it all to you later," the doctor stated. "Now just rest. I'll get that bullet out as soon as I finish with Jonas," Doc promised. The doctor looked over at Kitty and Sam, "Stay with him. If he feels like he's in too much pain, I'll give him some labdanum," Doc stated as he limped back out to the examination table. "Just make sure he rests," Doc said sternly. "We will, Doc," Kitty tried to smile as she poured come water into the basin, which sat on the table next to the bed. Doc nodded and left the room

"He is limping worse now," Sam stated.

Kitty nodded at what the barkeep said, "Somehow we have to get him to rest. But I don't know how we are going to do that with Jonas and Festus hurt as badly as they are," Kitty stated.

"I'm sure Newly will have something to say ab out Doc pushing himself so hard," Sam said.

"I hope he does," Kitty said as she dabbed a damp cloth across Festus' forehead. Mercifully the deputy had lost consciousness again.

Doc asked Newly to gather the little table and a basin, while Doc hobbled to the white cabinet and retrieved several bottles and some gauze. He carefully limped, winching with every step, back to the examination table and pulled open Jonas' blood soaked shirt. Buttons popped off and landed everywhere, but it was the fastest way for Doc to expose the wound. The doctor ticked his head as he set about to examine the injury, "It's bad," he muttered to himself.

Quickly Doc waded up some gauze and pushed it gently into the exit wound. This bought him some time to prepare his instruments and get ready to open the store owner's side to try and find the blood-vessel that was ruptured. Doc did his best to hurry, but in his mind, it wasn't fast enough.

Doc steadied himself while drawing his forearm across his sweating brow as he lifted the scalpel and with a drawn breath he cut into Jonas' side. He looked quickly up to Newly before he drew the knife across Jonas' side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Larry Bishop stood at the doorway of the jail house, "Now would you look at that?" he half laughed at his friends who were wearing deputy badges. "How did you get talked into that?" he asked one man.

"Look, Bishop. You are in a heap of trouble, so just lower your gun and step right in here," another man stated.

"Oh, no. I came to get my friends out of jail and leave this festered town for good," Bishop stated with a wince as he moved down into the office area of the jail. He poked his gun in all directions.

Frank Stewart, one of the deputized drovers stepped forward, "Silverson will have your hide for making his name mud in this town," he growled. "It was bad enough that we only had a few hours in Dodge tonight. And with the likes of you, we'll see none next year," he said with his hand hovering over the grip of his pistol.

"Don't blame me for what happened last year. Silverson can sort that one out. But one thing is for certain, "I plan to leave Dodge and bring Clark and Hamilton with me," Bishop held up his gun and cocked the hammer back. "By the way. I've a very quick shot," he smiled.

Two of the other deputized drovers quickly removed their gun belts and stepped back. Stewart's eyes were locked onto Bishops, "Come on," Bishop said as he indicated with his gun for Stewart to drop his gun. "You're as good as dead, otherwise," Bishop half laughed before his demeanor grew as cold as ice. "Just drop the gun," he held his pistol out straight.

Stewart slowly complied, "I hope the marshal and Silverson hunt you down like the dog you are," he said as he kneeled and placed his gun on the floor. Bishop motioned for the drover to join his friends over by the wood stove, while he removed the key-ring from the peg and tossed it back to the two men in the holding cells. "Hurry up fellas, we don't have much time left in this town," he cautioned.

Hamilton unlocked his door and stopped, "Clark's all shot up. He'll slow us down!" he stated.

Bishop wet his lips, "Did you managed to keep any of the money?"

"Just a wad or two," Hamilton stated. "And you?"

"About the same. What about Clark?" he quickly asked.

"I don't know," the drover uttered.

"Search him and leave him," Bishop ordered and Hamilton did as he said. For the most part Dawson Clark didn't have a clue what was happening to him as he tried to deal with the burning pain caused by the lead shot. Hamilton pulled several bundles of money from the drover's vest, "There's some more," he smiled.

"Good. Now lets get the hell out of here," Bishop said as he quickly limped backward to the door. Hamilton helped himself to a gun and gun belt, "See you boys later," he sneered as he quickly joined Bishop and the two disappeared into the darkness across the street.


	18. Chapter 18

Matt worked his way down Bridge Street and crossed through an alley to reach Front Street again. His path brought him out near the jail house, where he wanted to be. The marshal huffed having not seen the wounded drover he was after.

Matt stepped up onto the boardwalk and holstered his gun as he walked to the doorway of the little redbrick building. The door was open and at first glance, all seemed well, however, Matt soon sensed that some thing was wrong and pulled his gun again. This time he stood in the doorway with his gun levelled.

Frank Stewart stood at the centre of the room with a look of awe on his weathered face. Matt frowned, "What's going on here?" he asked.

Stewart swallowed and tried to find the words to tell the marshal that a jail break just happened.

"I asked you a question, deputy," he barked at Stewart. The man nodded and as he opened his mouth to speak, Dawson Clark bellowed out in pain, "Those lousy bastards took my money! I need a doctor!" he grovelled in pain caused by the buck shot.

Matt quickly stepped forward and looked into the holding cell. The door remained unlock and the other cell was empty, "What happened here?" he asked with an edge to his tone.

Stewart looked at the other deputized men, and then to the floor, "Larry Bishop broke Mike Hamilton out. He wouldn't talk Clark because of the buck shot and it would slow them down," Stewart sighed.

Matt's eyebrows knit together in a madded frown, "Which way did they go?" he growled.

Stewart pointed out the door, "I watched they run across the street. That's all I was, marshal," the drover said. Matt pursed his lips and decided that he'd better pay a quick visit to the town doctor in case Bishop decided to finish some business.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc drew his forearm across his sweat-covered forehead and stepped back, "I think I got it," he said of the bleeding vessel in Wilbur Jonas' side. He placed the sutures and needle into the basin and then rested his hands on the edge of the examination table, "Newly, if you could finish here, I'll see to Festus," the doctor said.

Newly didn't reply but he knew what he had to do.

Doc pushed off from the table and took three stepped before his knees buckled under him. He pitched to the floor and groaned.

Newly was quick to the doctor's side, "Doc?"

Kitty and Sam were awoken by the commotion in the outer room and quickly joined Newly, "What happened," Kitty asked as she tried to clear her head and eyes.

"He just collapsed," Newly stated and looked up at Kitty. "He's just completely exhausted having gone all day without food and then being stuck out in the woods with his leg," Newly sighed.

Matt entered the office and looked down in dismay, "Doc?"

Kitty looked up at the marshal, "He just collapsed," she stated as Matt moved next to Newly and lowered himself to his right knee, "Is he all right?" Matt asked the young deputy.

"I think he will be, marshal. Let's get him to that cot," Newly indicated to the cot at the end of the room. Carefully Matt and Newly lifted the doctor and placed him onto the little bed. Kitty retrieved a blanket from the chest of drawers that was next the medical cabinet. She quickly covered Doc and fussed slightly with his dishevelled hair, "Why does ha push himself so hard?" she asked from the edge of the cot. No one had an answer at that moment. An uneasy silence shrouded the room as everyone one looked at each other and then over to the unconscious store owner and to the room where Festus lay.

Matt looked at his young deputy, "Newly. I know this seems like a lot, but do what you can for Jonas and Festus," he said. He then looked at Sam, "I need you to keep watch up here," he stated.

"Why?" Kitty asked from where she sat.

"The drover that sho Jonas is still on the loose and he's now got a friend," Matt said. "He managed to get one of the men out of jail. I don't know where they are or what they are up too," Matt sighed.

Just as Matt began to leave, the office door opened and Frank Silverson walked through, closing the door behind him. His eyes scanned the room and he knew there was trouble, "What is it, Matt?"

Matt looked back over his shoulder to Doc, "Doc collapsed. I don't know Jonas' state and Festus still has a bullet in him," He summed up the situation quickly.

"Well, this surely has turned out to be a mess," Silverson stated. Matt could only nod as he tucked his thumbs over his belt, "To make it worse, your man Bishop just broke his friend out of jail. They left a man behind, the one Sam shot," Matt said as he studied the cattle baron's eyes.

"Bishop, huh?" was all Silverson could say. The cattle baron's eyes narrowed, "I should have never let him join the drive," he growled.

"Oh?" Matt grew interested in what Silverson had to say.

"I took him on as a last resort. He had good credentials, but as I got to know him, he seemed too good to be true. There was just something about him I didn't like," Silverson said.

"But you took him on anyway?" Matt asked.

Silverson nodded, "I needed every man I could get, after last year's fiasco here," he sighed.

"I see," Matt said rather unimpressed. "He's now wounded and has a friend with him. Where do you think they will go?" Matt asked.

Silverson thought fro a moment, "I would bet they would head back to the outfit. There's enough men out there that have one reason or another to hide them out for the night," he suggested.

"Alright," Matt huffed, "let's go out to your camp and see if you are right," he looked Silverson in the eyes before he headed to the office door.

"Sure, Matt. Sure," Silverson said. "I just came from camp and most of the men are asleep," he said.

Matt stopped, and looked at the cattle baron, "Are you trying to hide something?" he asked flatly.

Silverson flushed, "Matt. You should know better," he uttered nervously.

"Then, let's go," he said and glanced back at Newly and Sam, "I'll be back later," he stated and left with Silverson on his heels.

Kitty stood from the cot and adjusted the blanket over Doc. Once she was through, she joined Sam and Newly, "I don't like this," she stated.

"I don't either," Sam spoke.

Newly drew a breath, "There isn't much we can do at the moment, but try and save Mr. Jonas and Festus," the young deputy spoke softly and with emotion. He also felt that something was amiss, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Not just yet.


	19. Chapter 19

Matt's stride toward the encampment of Silverson's men was fill with anger - he wasn't happy with the turn of events and if he got his hands on Larry Bishop, he wasn't even sure he could control his emotions.

Silverson, an older man, did his best to keep up with the tall marshal's stride, "Matt," he wheezed as he stopped and tried to catch his breath as he hunched over with his hands on his knees.

Matt stopped, "What is it, Silverson?" he glared at the cattle baron.

Silverson lifted his right hand and motioned for Matt to wait, "Just let me catch my breath," he huffed.

Matt sensed something was amiss, but he didn't know what, and it looked like he was going to have tp play along with Frank Silverson to find the answers. Matt strolled back and stood before Silverson, "Have you got something you want to tell me?" he asked abruptly.

Silverson stood straight and looked Matt in the eyes, "I didn't want to hire Bishop," he swallowed, "but I kinda had to," he huffed,

"You kinda had to?" Matt repeated. "Now, if I didn't want to hire someone, I just wouldn't," Matt replied.

Silverson nodded, "I know. And usually I operate the same way," he said as he cast his eyes to the ground.

"There's more to this than not wanting to hire a man, isn't there?" Matt asked.

Silverson nodded but didn't say.

Matt pursed his lips and looked at the cattle baron, "When are you planning to tell me about this?"

"Not until I've had my own words with Larry Bishop," Silverson stated. "Let me at him first, marshal," he asked.

Matt shook his head no, "If there's any justice to be served, it goes through me," Matt said.

Silverson took a step closer to the marshal, "Please, Matt. Just give me some time," he urged.

Matt's eyebrows knotted together, "Look Silverson. I have a wounded deputy and a wounded friend up in Doc's office," he pointed back up Front Street. "I don't even know if either one of them will survive, and then there's your other man in my jail with buckshot wounds. Not to mention the robbed bank," he growled at the cattle owner.

"I know and I really don't know what to say at the moment," Silverson seemed to back down slightly.

"You can let me go with you into your camp, or you can tall me right here and now why you want to got there with out me," Matt left Silverson with no options. The cattle baron's shoulder's sagged, "I'll tell you. But not out here," he said.

Matt drew a deep breath, "Alright, we'll talk a in my office," Matt said and motioned for Silverson to start walking - he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Larry Bishop and Mike Hamilton sat near the freight depot and thought about their options. Bishop was finally able to get the bleeding stopped in his leg, "As I see it," he said through his clenched teeth, "we steal some horses and get out of here," he said leaning his head back against the rough wood wall.

"If we're caught with stolen horses, they'll surely hang us!" Hamilton exclaimed.

"The idea is not to get caught," Bishop half joked.

"Well, we can't move fast with you layed up," Hamilton pointed out.

"That's right. That's why you are going to get two horses and bring them here," Bishop countered.

Hamilton stood up in the darkness, "No way am I going to do that," he said in a hushed voice. "That marshal and likely Silverson will have the stable covered and just waiting for something like this," he stated.

"So don't steal horses from the livery stable. There's other watering holes in Dodge and I'm sure at this time of night someone has gone home without their horse," Bishop stated.

Hamilton thought about it and walked around rubbing his right hand over his stubbly chin, "You might be right, but I bet just the same we could hide back at the came for the night and make a break for it in the morning," he said as he clicked his fingers.

Bishop stared at his friend, "You really believe that, don't you?"

Hamilton nodded, "It sure sounds better then trying to wrangle a couple of horses in the middle of the night," he said.

Bishop huffed, "I guess I better do it then," he said pulling himself to his feet and limped passed Hamilton, "and if you want any of this money, you better come along," he stated with not conditions. Hamilton gulped and walked after his friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newly sighed and set the sutures and needle down. He'd finally closed the incision Doc had made in Jonas' side to stop the internal bleeding. Kitty stood nervously by and looked up at the young deputy, "How is he?" she asked.

Newly nodded, "I think with plenty of rest he will be just fine," he smiled weakly. So did Kitty Russell.

Newly shoved himself gently way from the examination table and walked to the end of the rooms to check on Doc. He hadn't moved a muscle since he was placed on the cot. Newly nestled down next to the doctor, near the end of the cot and lifted the blanket from Doc swollen ankle, "He hasn't done himself any favours by standing on this," Newly said looking up to Kitty. "In fact, he'd a been better of if he broke it," he said as he carefully felt the injured leg.

"What do you mean by that, Newly?" Kitty asked.

"There's a lot more muscle and ligament damage with a bad sprain like this, than if he had of broke the bone," Newly answered. "It's going to take quite a few weeks before his able to put his full weight in his leg," he said pulling the blanket back over Doc.

Kitty sighed, "I just wish he would tell someone where's he's going," he said in a scolding tone. Newly smiled, "Maybe he will from now on," he said as he walked toward the back room where Festus remained sleeping.

Kitty soon joined Newly O'Brien, "Are you going to get the bullet out?"

Newly shook his head no, "I'll wait a while and see how Doc is doing. He said that he hasn't found the bullet yet," he sighed.

"But it'll only get worse," Kitty said. "Doc said that time and time again," she tried to urge Newly. He looked down at the redhead and nodded. His brown eyes were filled with fear mixed with the need to do something. Newly tried to smile, "I'll try to get the bullet out of Festus in an hour. I just need to rest," he said and walked through the doorway and sat in the chair next to the hill man.

Kitty looked around Doc's office and couldn't recall seeing such a depressing sight.


	20. Chapter 20

Matt finished listening to Silverson and slowly folded his arms across his chest as he sat on the edge of his desk, "Larry Bishop is your son-in-law?"

Silverson sighed and looked to the floor, "I know Matt. It's hard to understand. He's been a loose cannon since he was a young boy, but there was just something that my Lisa saw in him," he looked up. "I couldn't see anything but a roughen looking for a quick way to get rich. I told Lisa I didn't want her to marry him, but then she threatened to leave me. She is all I have left, other than these damn cows," he said and looked back to the floor.

Matt slowly dropped his arms to his sides and pushed up from the desk, "I guess we'd better find him then," he stated as he moved to the door of the jail house.

Silverson's eyes darted back up to Matt's, "Let me do that," he said.

Matt shook his head no, "Not this time, Frank. Larry is responsible for robbing the bank, and is responsible for the death of two men and the injuries to three others," Matt said as he walked to the door.

"This will break Lisa's heart. I won't know what to tell her. I figured a long ride in the saddle and nights out under the weather would have made Larry respect a home life, but instead, he seemed to see it as an opportunity to get rich fast," Silverson shook his head. "In fact. I wouldn't be a bit surprised if he married Lisa just to get on my good side and maybe cash in on the ranch," Silverson continued to babble.

Matt frowned, "Come on," he motioned to Silverson. "We'll check with your drovers to see if they have seen Larry tonight, I mean this morning," Matt corrected himself having checked his pocket watch and realized that it was just past five-thirty in the morning. Silverson nodded and followed Matt out the door.

Matt and the cattle baron walked out to the drover's camp. There were still a few up at the God awful hour it was. They shared stories around the camp fires. Some where laughing other's seemed deep in conversations.

Matt stopped short of one such fire and announced his presence. One of the cowboys looked up, "Hey, it's the marshal from Dodge and Silverson," he nudged the man next o him. "What brings you out here, marshal?" he asked.

"We're looking for Larry Bishop," Matt stated.

The men all looked at each other and then up at the two men, "Can't help you. I haven't seen him since we went to Dodge," one man said with a shrug.

Another drover nodded, That's right, marshal. And if you can't see him, you can usually hear him," he half laughed. Matt glanced over to Silverson who nodded, "It's true. Larry is a big mouth," he agreed.

Matt frowned, "If any of you see him, let me know right away," Matt said.

"I bet ole Larry done got himself into some trouble," one of the other cowboys laughed. "He was just itching to mix it up with someone," he continued before one of his friends jolted him with his elbow to shut him up.

Matt just watched the men for a few more seconds before he turned to Silverson, "He must still be in town somewhere," he said.

"And likely looking for a way out," Silverson grunted. "We'd better get back there," he pointed toward Dodge. Matt's temper was growing more sour as dawn began to make itself known. He'd been up for over twenty-four hours, however, his adrenaline was fully charged and he needed to find Larry Bishop and his accomplice, Mike Hamilton. The two men walked back to town while keeping their eyes open for the men who might well be hiding amongst crates, wagons or livestock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc stirred slightly, but his body ached in so many places he let out a long groan. Newly blinked his eyes open and rubbed his palms over his eyelids to try and wake up, "Doc?" he called out to the other room as he stood. Jonas was too weak yet to be awake.

Doc tried to push himself up to a sitting position but it was a struggle. He blinked at newly who walked toward him, "Why did you let me fall asleep?" the doctor growled.

"You did it all by yourself, Doc. You passed out over there near your desk several hours ago," Newly pointed to the desk.

"Why would I do such a dang fool thing with Festus and Jonas needing me?" Doc still struggled to sit but finally gave up and layed back down on the cot. Newly didn't say a word. "I think I know, now," Doc stated as he drew his right hand across his bristled chin and moustache.

"Doc you have had a pretty rough time, and you need to get some rest," Newly smiled weakly at the doctor, knowing full well his words were likely landing on deft ears.

"I can't look after patients if I'm laying here!" Doc blurted out.

"You don't have to, just yet, anyway," Newly stated.

Doc's eyes narrowed, "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked abruptly but then he thought something happened to one of not both men, "They didn't die, did they?" he shot up to his elbow.

Newly shook his head no, "Take it easy, Doc. I finished with Mr. Jonas who's resting and I have yet to remove the bullet from Festus, who is also holding his own. I don't need you to be worrying yourself right now," the young deputy stated.

Doc huffed and lowered himself back to the cot. "Did you find the bullet?" he looked up at Newly.

Newly shook his head no, "I had to get some sleep in too, Doc. Festus is resting," he said.

Doc nodded and slowly closed his eyes, "You call me if you need me," he said just before he fell asleep again. Newly ticked his head, "I can see why Festus calls you an old scutter," he chuckled slightly and turned back toward the examination table.

Newly checked Wilbur Jonas and he was happy with his sutures and that colour was coming back to the store owner's cheeks. With a drawn breath, Newly moved to the back room where he had to find the bullet inside deputy Haggen, "I sure hope this goes well," he said trying to build up some self-confidence before he gently rolled the hill man onto his side.

Doc had told Newly that his probing hadn't found the bullet lodged somewhere in the deputy, so Newly felt around with his hands and sure enough, he felt a hard, yet movable lump in the hill man's back, "That has to be the bullet," he exclaimed as he took a closer visual look. Newly swallowed hard. The bullet was right up against Festus spine, "Oh, no," he sighed and pulled back. "I'm not qualified to get that out of there," he looked anxiously around and wish Doc would get up. "But I can't leave it in there," he said as panic flooded into his mind.


	21. Chapter 21

Louie Pheeters stood up from behind the crate that provided his shelter for the night. In his hand was the almost empty bottle, which he carefully set back down behind the wooden box, hoping not to forget about it later.

Pheeters walked out the alley and stretched his arms out to his sides and arched his back. Slowly Louie began to wake up and clear his head. The rubbed his knuckles over his eyelids to try and clear his eyes. His stomach grumbled and he patted it, "I'll see what I can find," he spoke to himself as he meandered further out into the street. It was very early dawn and hardly anyone was on the street.

Louie staggered along when his attention was drawn to the shadowy figures up the street near the Double Duce Saloon. Louie squinted and wondered if he was seeing things. He rubbed his eyes again and took another look.

Louie moved toward a store from and held the post to steady himself, as he watched the figures in the distance. He noted that one of them had a noticeable limp and they appeared to be in a hurry, but for what he couldn't understand. The Double Duce wasn't open for business, yet.

"I don't like this," Louie said he said to himself and backed away. "They look like they are up to no good," Pheeters continued. "I better get the marshal," he said before he scurried down the street toward the jail house at the far end of town.

Concerned for his own safety, Louie refrained from yelling for the marshal until he was closer to the jail. Pheeters quickly shuffled along and stopped near the bend in Front Street by the well. He could see the Long Branch and Delmonico's, but the jail house was still quite away down the street. Louie held onto the tree that stood in the middle of the street and tried to catch his breath.

Louie pushed off from the tree and continued down the street, however, he was too out of breath to call out for Matt. Pheeters reached the front door of the jail house and pushed it open, "Marshal!" he huffed.

The room was empty and only sound came from the area at the back where the holding cells where. Louie carefully opened the door to find Dawson Clark on a cot. He had his good arm draped over his face and he was sound asleep.

Louie looked around for any sign of the marshal, even the coffee was cold and the little wood stove was down to its last amber. "Now just where could the marshal be?" Louie asked himself as he looked around the office. "There's been so much trouble and now those two at the Double Duce," he stammered. "I better do something," he said still looking around when he spotted the gun and holster the deputized drovers left on Matt's desk.

Louie slowly walked to the gun and pulled it from the holster, "I'll have to find out for myself, what those two are up to," he said as he walked to the door with purpose. Louie stepped out onto the boardwalk and straightened his back and then swiped his free hand over his tussled hair, "Someone has to help the marshal," he stated and quickly moved up the street, back to the Double Duce Saloon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt knelt down and touched the cold but sticky red liquid, "They've been here," he said looking over his shoulder to Frank Silverson.

"How badly is he hurt?' Silverson asked.

"I don't know, but it appears not that badly as they didn't stay," Matt said as he stood up and looked around. "My guess is they went looking for a ride out of town," the marshal said as he wiped his hand on his handkerchief.

"Where would find that at this time of day?" Silverson asked.

"I don't know them well enough, but experience tells me they would be on the prowl for some horses," Matt stated.

"Horse thieves," Silverson said under his breath. He knew the charged carried a very heavy punishment.

"Maybe we'd better find them before it comes to that," Matt suggested.

Silverson nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea, Matt. But where do we look?" the cattle baron asked.

Matt thought for a few seconds, "I think we'd better head up the street. The Double Duce Saloon is likely the best place to start because it's one for having some interesting over night visitors," Matt frowned.

"I see," Silverson said as he adjusted his gun belt. "You think they spent the night there?"

"I don't know," Matt stated, "but it's a possibility," the marshal said. Matt could see that Silverson was not impressed with the idea of his son-in-law staying over in an establishment with a reputation on the raw side.

Silverson flexed his jowls, "If I get my hands on that..." the trailed off as he noted the look on Matt's face.

"We are going to do this my way, or you can go back to your outfit and wait," Matt stated. "I'm the marshal, remember?"

Silverson huffed, "Yeah, I do," he growled. "If you hadn't set those damn parameters for the men to come into town, this wouldn't have happened," Silverson looked for somewhere to lay blame.

Matt stopped and looked Silverson in the eyes, "I set them because of what your men did to my town last year. I will not take any responsibility for your son-in-law and the men he hangs around with," Matt said sternly. Silverson said nothing. He knew Matt was right, but he wasn't going to admit it, "Come on, let's find them," he grumbled as he marched passed Matt. Matt's eyebrows furrowed - he was growing more anxious about the bank robbers, Silverson, his wounded friends and the fact he dead tired. Matt shook his head and followed the cattle baron up the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louie Pheeters could see the men again and this time they were gathering horses, "They're horse thieves!" Louie spoke again to himself. "I sure with the marshal was here to help!" he said as he walked closer to the men.

Mike Hamilton pulled a horse around and out to the street. Larry Bishop used the crates to help him mount his horse. He had no strength left in his leg.

Hamilton guided the horses along the street, in the quiet morning.

Louie wet his lips and looked down at the gun in his hand. He looked up at the men again as the one walking and leading the horses looked around trying to avoid being caught.

Louie's heart pounded in his chest and he lifted the gun and pulled back the hammer, "Hold it right there, mister," he pointed the gun at Hamilton.

Hamilton froze and he glared at the old man, "What the hell is your problem?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I can tell horse thieves when I see them," Louie stated.

"Oh?" Hamilton said. "How does that work?"

"I saw you looking suspicious over there early," he indicated toward the Double Duce.

"Well of course, friend. You don't want to be caught at a place like that, do you?" Hamilton smiled.

Louie thought for a second, "I guess not, but," he was about to say something when Bishop spoke up, "Just shot him, will you? My leg is killing me," he said from up top of the horse.

Louie shook, "Oh, no you don't he said as his free hand came up and cupped his hand holding the pistol.

Hamilton laughed and dropped his hand to his side next to his gun, "Try it old man. Go on," he smiled and then a shot rang out.

Matt and Silverson stopped in their tracks, "That came from up the street," Matt exclaimed.


	22. Chapter 22

Louie stood with the gun still in his hands; he held it straight out in front of him. His eyes where wide as he didn't think that he would actually pull the trigger, but he did.

Mike Hamilton grabbed at his right arm, "You shot me!" he bellowed and tried to pull his gun from his holster, but he couldn't; not with his wounded arm.

Larry Bishop reached down and grabbed Hamilton, "Leave the rummy alone! That shot was likely heard by Dillon and he deputies," he stated as he tried to talk sense into his friend. "Let's get out of here!"

Hamilton blinked, "But he shot me!"

"I will too, if you don't get on this damn horse," Bishop stated. Hamilton glared at his friend.

Louie remained petrified, "I don't think I've ever shot a man before in my life," he muttered as he watched Hamilton clamber up onto the saddled horse.

"Come on," Bishop said as he turned his horse and spurred the animal. Hamilton was close behind.

"The marshal is going to be mad at me. Real mad for letting them get away," he said with the gun still pointing straight out in front of him. Slowly his hands started to shake, as shock set in for what had just happened. He watched the two men ride up the street.

Matt and Silverson saw Louie and dashed over to him. "Louie? What happened," Matt asked as he looked the man over for any wounds. "You didn't shoot your self, did you?" He asked as he placed his right hand over the gun and slowly pulled it from Louie's hands.

Louie's bloodshot eyes looked over to the marshal, "You are mad at me, aren't you?" he asked.

"Why should I be mad at you?" Matt frowned. "Other than the fact you are standing in the middle of the street and fired a bullet," the marshal said with a slight huff.

"I tried to stop them, marshal," Louie's eyes left Matt and looked back up the street.

By now, several town folks had made their presence known and where watching on. The sun was climbing higher into the sky and distinct shadows of the morning sun were forming on the street.

"Louie, you aren't making any sense," Matt said as he pushed the gun into his belt and looked at the man. "How much did you have to drink last night?" Matt asked as his irritation began to grow.

"Oh, I only had my regular, marshal," Louie's eyes quickly shifted back to Matt. Silverson sighed, "Make he talk, Matt," he muttered.

Matt took Louie gently by the shoulders and turned him, "Alright. What just happened?" he said as he finally got Pheeters' attention.

Louie swallowed, "I woke up and was going to get some breakfast when I saw these two figures over by the Double Duce," he began. "At first I thought I was seeing things," he said as he looked from Matt to Silverson and back, "but they were acting kind of strange," he said.

"Strange? How?" Matt asked and let Louie go.

"One had a bad limp and they were looking over the horses," he stated, while pointing toward the Double Duce Saloon. "I figured they were up to no good and I went looking for you," Louie said and as getting more agitated.

"Where did you get this gun?" Matt asked as he realized that Louie hadn't found him, and that he had a gun.

"I had to do something, marshal." Louie looked up at Matt sheepishly. Matt's eyebrows furrowed. "The gun was on your desk," he squeaked out and waited for Matt give him the what for.

Matt sighed and placed his hand on Louie's shoulder, "You could have gotten yourself killed," he said.

Louie was still shaking for the ordeal and nodded.

Matt fished a dollar out of his vest, "Get yourself some breakfast," he smiled slightly and handed the coin to Louie. Louie looked down at the monkey and was speechless.

"Louie? Which way did they go?" Matt looked at his friend.

Louie looked up from the money he held in the palm of his right hand. He looked up the street and pointed, "I think I hurt one of them" he said and looked back at Matt - his eyes were red and filled with tears, "I was so scare," he finally said in a hushed voice and his lower lip quivered.

Matt patted Louie on the shoulder, "You go on, now," he smiled and watched the older man walk away.

"Well, this has gotten us no-where," Silverson unfolded his arms and looked at Matt.

"Louie likely saw Bishop and Hamilton. And now they have stolen horse," Matt said as his eyes came back to Silverson.

"This isn't getting any easier, or better," Silverson said as a stroke of the master of the obvious struck.

Matt shook his head, "We'd better get our horses," he stated and began back toward the livery stable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc groaned again. This time he knew he had to get up, but his left leg felt like a ton of bricks, "Boy, that smarts," he muttered to himself as he rubbed his ankle. Although, at first self absorbed in his own pain, Doc caught movement out of the corner of his eyes and looked up to the office door as Kitty Russell stepped through with a covered basket.

Kitty didn't notice Doc at first, but focussed on Newly who just finished removing the bullet from Festus' back, "How is he, Newly?"

Newly looked over his shoulder, "I think he's all right," Newly sighed. "That bullet was awfully close to his spine. I wish Doc would have of done this," he blinked as he stood up.

Doc over heard the conversation and pushed himself up to his feet. He grimaced as he limped across the office and stopped at the examination table. He noted that Newly had also changed the gauze on Jonas' incision - Doc nodded and limped to the doorway, "How's Festus?" he asked.

Kitty and Newly looked at the doctor. "Doc. You look terrible," Kitty exclaimed.

Doc nodded, "That's good, cause I feel it too," he grumbled. "But this isn't about me. How's Festus?" he asked again as he held the door jam for support.

Newly tried to smile, "I got the bullet out. But it was pretty close to his spine. I hope he'll be all right," he said looking quickly back over his shoulder to the hill man.

Doc swallowed, "I'm sure you did your best," he said in a hushed voice," as he turned to the other room.

"Mr. Jonas still hasn't woken up," Newly stated.

"I wouldn't expect him too. He's lost a lot of blood," Doc said as he looked down at his friend.

Kitty stood behind Doc, "Before we all break into tears," she sniffed," I think you both need something to eat," she said as she sat the basket down on Doc's desk.

Both men looked at each other, "You are right, Kitty," Doc smiled slightly. "Thank you for the food," she said.

Kitty nodded," Let me know if there's anything I can do," she said as she walked to the office door. She looked back over her shoulder at Newly and Doc, and then over to Wilbur Jonas. She batted her eyelids, to clear her eyes of unshed tears.

"Thank you, Kitty," Doc smiled as he lowered himself onto his chair.

The door closed. Newly looked around the room, "It's been a long night," he sighed.

Doc looked up from his chair, "It's not over yet," he stated as he looked at the toast he held in his hand. Somehow he still wasn't hungry.


	23. Chapter 23

Kitty Russell slowly walked down the stairs to the boardwalk. Slowly more businesses along Front Street were getting ready for the day's business. Kitty saw Matt and Silverson quickly walking briskly down the street. She could see that Matt was angry about something.

Kitty stepped off the boardwalk and waited for Matt, "Matt, was that a gun shot I heard earlier?" she asked.

Matt stopped, "It was," he said with irritation in his tone.

"Was anyone hurt? What happened?" Kitty asked. Her face was a wash of concern.

"I can't talk now. I'll tell you later," Matt stated.

Kitty didn't ask any more questions, as she knew Matt was in a hurry for some reason.

"Could you see that the prisoner gets some thing to eat, and put this in my desk," Matt handed Kitty the pistol Louie had taken.

"Sure, Matt," Kitty said looking down at the gun she now held in her hands. Matt began to walk away and then stopped, "And Kitty. If you see Louie, buy him a drink," Matt said.

Kitty's mouth opened as another question formed on her tongue, but she chose not to ask. "Sure Matt," she smiled slightly. Maybe Louie would tell her what was going on, she thought. Kitty remained on the street as she watched the two men enter the livery stable. Again Kitty looked down at the gun. Slowly the saloon owner turned and walked back to the Long Branch and entered the front door. A strange mood filled her as she waked over to the long wooden bar.

Sam was busy setting the chairs down on the floor from on top of the tables and he noticed his boss' quiet demeanour, which caused him to paused, "Are you all right, Miss Kitty," the barkeep asked.

Kitty looked up to her friend, "I think so," she said and sat the gun down on the bar.

Sam frowned and walked over to the bar and looked at the weapon, "It's not like you to carry a gun around town," Sam said with a hint of humour.

Kitty looked up at Sam, "Matt just gave it to me. He said something about Louie and that gun shot we heard earlier," she frowned.

"Louie isn't hurt is he?" Sam quickly asked.

Kitty shook her head, "I don't think so, but Matt asked me to buy him a drink when I see him next," Kitty sighed. "I wonder what happened to poor Louie," she said as a partial question.

Sam frowned and looked around. "Do you want me to go and find Louie?" Sam finally asked.

Kitty looked up at Sam, "Yeah. I think I would like that," she smiled.

Sam nodded, "I'll be back as soon as I can find him," Sam's face creased with his wide smile. "Thanks, Sam," Kitty couldn't help but smile back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Larry Bishop pulled his horse to the side of the road and looked at his partner, "You gonna make it?" he asked as he watch Mike Hamilton squirm in his saddled, holding his arm.

"Yeah, I'll be all right once we stop these horses. Every move goes right through me. I think my arm is busted," Hamilton stated.

"Well, my leg isn't singing merry songs to me either," Bishop said.

"Why don't we hide somewhere and wait. Whose to say the marshal is following us anyway," Hamilton enquired. Bishop shrugged, "He's a tough bastard and I bet he's already in the saddle," the drover said.

"I don't know how much more I can take," Hamilton held his arm to his chest with his good arm.

Bishop looked around, "I know. Let's ride to the canyon and wait. If Dillon and his posse come riding through, we'll just pick them off," Bishop smiled.

Hamilton looked up at his friend, "I like that idea," his smile was ever more wicked.

Bishop rubbed his left hand over his sweaty face, "Good. I need a rest. Maybe we can catch a few winks before the marshal catches up with us," he said ad he tugged on the reins of his horse and nudged it toward the rocky outcrop of the canyon. Hamilton followed along.

The two fugitives found a grove of trees up in the rocky area and pulled their mounts to a stop. Both men were slow to dismount. "You take the first watch," Bishop said as he pulled his Winchester from the leather sheath and tossed it toward Hamilton. The drover grunted as he caught the long gun, "Why do I get the first shift?" he asked.

Bishop smiled, "Because I like you," he said leering at Hamilton.

Hamilton twisted his mouth in thought, "Seems hardly like a good reason," he grumbled as he walked toward the top of an outcrop and settled down. He was certain that he could get one and maybe two shots off with the rifle, which was far more accurate than his pistol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newly had finished his breakfast, and insisted that the town doctor also eat, "You won't be doing one any favours, it you get sick too, Doc," Newly scolded the physician.

Doc sighed, "Newly, I..." he looked around the office - it was a mess.

Newly looked over to Jonas and then again to Doc, "I know you want to do more, Doc, but in your condition..." Newly tried to be subtle.

Doc nodded, "I know I can't do everything right now, Newly. It's just that I feel so helpless. Jonas lying there and Festus in the back room, am me with my fat ankle," he said looking down at his swollen limb.

Newly sighed, "Doc, you've been through a lot and I can understand your feelings, but you have to get stronger," he said as he moved over to the doctor and picked up the piece of toast. "Please eat," he smiled as he handed the toast to the doctor.

Doc nodded, "You re right, Newly," he weakly smiled as he chewed on the now rubbery toast.

Doc had finished the first piece of toast when a low grown from the examination table gained his attention, Jonas?" he stood and limped a few steps. Again the store owner groaned. Doc placed his left hand on his friend's shoulder, "Come on now, open your eyes," he smiled and willed Jonas to follow his orders.

Wilbur Jonas moved a little more on the table, "Take it easy," Doc said placing both hands on Jonas' shoulders.

The store owner's eyes slowly flickered open, "Miss Kitty," he said as he tried to sit up.

"Easy now, Jonas. Lay back down and rest. Miss Kitty is fine," Doc smiled.

"What happened?" Jonas asked in a barely audible voice.

Doc smiled, "Don't think about that right now. Just rest," he said and gently squeezed Jonas' right shoulder. The store owner went back to sleep and Doc looked over to Newly, "He's going to be just fine." a smile curled under Doc's moustache. "Now all I need is for Festus to wake up," he said looking to the back room.

Newly smiled, "He will, Doc. He will." Newly had to believe.


	24. Chapter 24

Matt and Silverson rode toward the rocky out crop and matt pulled his horse to a full stop and warned Silverson to do the same, "I don't like it," matt said as his eyes scanned the rocks.

"You think they are laying wait?" Silverson was also looking around.

"I do. I've seen things like this before," Matt said. "And look at the tracks," he pointed down to the dirt road. The tracks of two horses went off into the rocky area one with droplets of fresh blood splattered one the ground. "Looks like Louie's shot hit one of them, Matt said.

Silverson's eyes looked down at the tracks and looked to where Matt indicated. "What do we do now?" the cattle baron asked.

Matt thought for a moment, "Well, we can't sit here all day. Let's try and come in the back way. They are likely anxious to get moving again," Matt said as he turned his large buckskin horse and trotted back down the road a way. Silverson followed and the two men rode into a small field, which was lined by a tall stand of trees. Matt dismounted and pulled his rifle from the rifle boot that was attached to his saddle.

Silverson did the same, "Now what?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm going to go that way," Matt indicated and I want you to make your way along the road, but off to the side. I don't want you to be a target, so stick to the trees and rock as much as possible," Matt stated.

Silverson nodded, "I want to get these two," he growled.

"I do too, but I want them alive – if possible," Matt cautioned.

"I'm not going to put my neck out there and wait for them to give themselves up," Silverson argued.

Matt frowned, "Look, I know you want Larry. So do I. But I want them alive so that they can face a judge and jury for what they have done," the marshal said.

"Have it your way," Silverson grumbled, "But I find myself looking down a barrel, you'll be sure that I'll save my own skin how ever I see fit," he stated as he check his rifle for ammunition.

Matt wet his lips and turned away, he wondered if it was a good idea to bring Silverson along, after all. Matt moved slowly through the woods and neared the beginning of the rocky outcrop. Matt stopped and looked around to see if he could see anyone, or any movement, but so far there was still no sign of either Bishop or Hamilton.

Bishop was slumped against the tree where he had tied his horse. His leg throbbed with pain and he was almost certain that the wound was worse then he first thought. He wondered how long he could go without seeking medical help. He swallowed deep from his canteen that was next to empty.

Sweat beads formed on his forehead and they weren't there just because of the warmth of the day, but because infection was setting into the open wound. Bishop looked around to see if is could see Hamilton. If he did he'd call his friend back and insist that they continue to move until they reached the next town. Surely there would be a doctor there, or someone with medical knowledge. Unfortunately, Bishop couldn't see Hamilton from where he sat, "Damn," he muttered.

Matt continued to inch his way though the rocks and caught something out of the corner of his right eye. He slowly turned and spotted the tail of a horse in a grove of trees. Matt drew a silent breath and walked carefully toward the animal. It was busy grazing on the grass beneath the tree in the shade.

Matt took another two steps and spotted Larry Bishop. Quickly the marshal looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was there and once satisfied that he wasn't followed by Hamilton, he stepped forward, "Don't move a muscle, Bishop," he sneered as he held his rifle on the fugitive.

Larry Bishop slowly pushed his gun aside and raised his hands. Now he was really hoping that Mike Hamilton would show himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louie Pheeters had finished his breakfast at Ma Smalley's and decided to see if there was any available chores to be done here or there with for any of his friends. He stepped out onto the boardwalk and looked around at the now busy scene on Front Street. His eyes spied Sam Noonan over at the Long Branch Saloon and ne was feeling in need of work and a drink. Miss Kitty was always willing to swap a drink for some labour. Pheeters smiled and walked through the crowd across the street and stepped up onto the board walk, "Good morning, Sam!" he smiled.

Sam looked up from sweeping the boardwalk, as he was preparing for business, "Louie!" he smiled. "Miss Kitty was wondering about you?" he ticked his head toward the door.

"She has?" Louie asked as his eyes slowly left the barkeep and looked at the open doors of the saloon.

"Yes. She'd like to talk to you," Sam smiled as he watched Louie walk toward the doors. Pheeters stopped at the swing-doors, "Miss Kitty isn't mad at me, is she?" he asked Sam.

Sam smiled, "No. Go on in. Miss Kitty is at the end of the bar," he spoke gently and watched the town character straighten his back and proudly push through the doors to enter the establishment. Sam chuckled and returned his attention to the job at hand - the dusty boardwalk.

Louie walked with purpose to the end of the bar and placed his hands flat out, "Good morning, Miss Kitty!" he smiled.

Kitty looked up at the weathered, tired smiling face, "Louie!" she smiled.

Louie looked around the saloon, "Should be a good day," he stated.

"Oh, I think so, based on the last ones," Kitty smiled and moved from her books to the back of the bar. She poured Louie a drink and placed it in front of him, "Matt said to buy you a drink," she smiled.

Louie looked down at the glass and studied it, "But why?"

"I don't know. He said you had something to do with that early morning gun shot, though," Kitty wanted Louie to talk about what happened.

Louie looked around and swallowed, then he took a long drink from the glass before he set it back down to the bar, "Those two men were looking for trouble. I think they stole the horses they had. They were mean too," Louie stated.

Kitty frowned, "What two men Louie?"

"I don't know who they were, but they were going to shot me. I fired fists and I think I hit one of them," he stated.

"Oh, Louie. Why didn't you get Matt first?" Kitty asked.

"I went looking for the marshal, but he wasn't at the jail so I saw this gun," his eyes slowly shifted to the weapon that was still on top of the bar, "that gun," he indicated.

"And you went back to stop them?" Kitty asked.

Louie nodded.

"That was very brave of you, but you could have gotten yourself killed," Kitty said.

Louie stared straight forward, "I didn't think about it until I held the gun up a them." he said and shook.

Kitty patted Louie on the forearm ands refilled his glass, "This on is on me, but only if you promise not to do that again," she winked. Louie Pheeters smiled, "I'll try Miss Kitty," he finished the first drink and looked down at the second. He sighed with relief.


	25. Chapter 25

Matt clamped the shackles closed over Larry Bishop's wrists. Bishop glared at the marshal, "You liked that didn't you?" he growled.

"Shut up," Matt said in return.

Bishop had no choice but to hug the tree as Matt was making damn sure the drover wasn't going anywhere while he looked for Mike Hamilton.

Matt took several steps when Bishop yelled out, "Mike! Dillon has me!"

Matt looked sharply back at the drover. The marshal's eyes narrowed, but he could deduce the general location of his friend by where he was looking. Matt carefully moved over and through the rocks.

Mike Hamilton heard his friend and ducked down behind some rocks. The glint of the sun off his rifle barrel caught Silverson's attention above. Silverson stopped in his track and watched for a few seconds before his brought the Winchester up to his shoulder and look down the sight as he aimed up to his last known sign of one of the wanted drovers. He prayed it was Larry Bishop. Without another thought, Silverson pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit the rock near Mark Hamilton and he ducted for cover as the rock bursted into shards and sprayed everywhere. Hamilton made a face and tried to see where the shot came from. His broken arm was useless as he tried to manoeuver the rifle he held to get a shot off at the man on the road below. He wasn't sure if it was the marshal or not, but he fired back as best as he could.

Silverson now had the sun in his eyes and could only see some movement above, he didn't see the gun, but the whole area heard the report as Hamilton pulled the trigger.

The bullet grazed Silverson's left thigh and it was enough to have the cattle rancher spin to the ground. "Matt, get that bastard!" Silverson yelped as he held his leg.

Matt saw where the shot came from, but now Hamilton was aware that it wasn't Dillon down on the road. The drover turned and moved to another location upon the rocks, but Matt spotted him before he saw the marshal, "Hold it right there, Hamilton," Matt's rifle was levelled and there was no way that Hamilton could fire back with his bloodied busted arm. He slowly dropped the rifle to the ground and put his hand in the air.

"Drop the gun belt and come down here," Matt ordered. The young drover complied and slowly made his way back down to where Matt stood. Matt drew a breath and looked at the drover. He decided not to say a word. Instead he took the young man by his good arm and led him back to where Bishop was shackled to the tree.

"Don't say anything!" Bishop warned.

"I didn't and won't" Hamilton growled as Matt placed the other shackled on the drover.

Frank Silverson limped slowly forward, "There you are you..." he was about to continue with a verbal clash when Matt stopped him, "Frank, let Judge Brooker take care of this now," he stated firmly. Silverson's eyes were black with furry, "Sure, Matt," he said as he went back down the hill for his horse. The men were heading back to Dodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newly had gone to tend to the wounded prisoner, Dawson Clark, while Doc stayed in his office. He was napping at his desk as usual.

Festus Haggen's eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room. It took him a few moments to remember where he was and why, "The bank," he muttered and pushed himself up to a sitting position. He didn't remember being shot, but he sure felt like he had.

The hill man held his hand over his ribs as he got his feet underneath him as he slowly stood. Festus didn't know why it was so quiet in the office. Usually Doc and Matt were discussing one thing or another, especially if he was wounded. Festus ticked his head, "This don't seem right at all," he grumbled and walked to the doorway.

Doc was still asleep at his desk, and Wilbur Jonas remained on the examination table. The sight of Jonas caught Festus by surprise, "Mr. Jonas?" he said and walked over to the store owner.

The sound of Festus' voice woke Doc from a deep slumber. Doc lifted his head from his crossed arms, "Festus?"

"I'm here, Doc! Don't you fret now. I'll get them bank robbers. Looks like they shot Mr. Jonas too," the deputy looked down at the gauze covering the incision in Jonas' side.

Doc blinked as he tried to clear his head and eyes, "What in thunder," he said in a raised voice before he realized that Jonas was still unconscious, "what in thunder, do you think you are doing?" Doc finally asked in a hushed voice.

"Wall, I'm going after bank robbers," Festus frowned. "I'm doing my job," he said with his scrunched up left eye.

"But you been shot!" Doc protested.

Festus looked down at his side, "I know, and it hurst a tinge, but Matthew has no idea what he's up against with them cowpunchers," Festus stated as he thumbed over his shoulder.

Doc's eyebrows narrowed, "You are not getting on a mule, or a horse with that wound," he pointed to Festus' side.

The hill man's mouth dropped open, "But Doc..."

"No but 'Doc's'", Doc said angrily. "If you must, you can sit at the jail and relieve Newly," Doc huffed. "And I mean sit," he said with an added finger wag.

"Pshaw," Festus huffed. "You never will understand us Haggens," he said as he turned to the door.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "You are most likely right about that fact. And I'm just as happy not to," Doc grumbled as he watched Festus leave the office. Doc picked up a cane he had found in his back room and limped to the door. In awe he shook his head, "I don't understand it at all. He must have the constitution of an ox," he said as he watched Festus go down the stairs and cross the street. He drew his hand again across his moustache and ticked his head before he went back into his office.

Festus stepped up onto the boardwalk near the Doge House, and he held his side. Certainly had pain, but it wasn't anything that was going to keep in a bed for a few days. He knew Doc would watch him like a hawk. A slight smile curled the corner of his mouth.

Festus began his walk toward the jail when his attention was drawn to the stagecoach that had just pull in - and on time. The deputy watched as passengers go off when he noticed Ellen Jonas. He remembered the store owner had said his wife was out of town visiting her sister.

Festus looked down at his blood-stained shirt and then quickly over to the Long Branch Saloon. He knew someone had to tell Mrs. Jonas about what had happened. Festus quickly stepped down and wove his way through the traffic on Front Street. He busted through the swing-doors, "Miss Kitty!"

Kitty looked up, "Oh, my God. Festus!" she stated thinking that some thing else had happened. She raced forward, "What happened?" Kitty asked looking the deputy over. "Is Doc okay?"

Festus frowned, "Of course Doc is okay," he squawked. "It's Mrs. Jonas, I'm worried about," he said as they watched the store owner's wife crossing the street while looking at the closed store.


	26. Chapter 26

Matt waited for Silverson to get to his horse - the cattle baron was a little slower due to his leg. The marshal had the two prisoners already on their mounts and ready for their journey back to Dodge. Silverson finally pulled himself up onto the saddle with a slight groan. He held his hand over his thigh where the bullet grazed him, "Which one of you shot me?" he said as he glared at his two employees. Neither man spoke. "Come on Matt. Lets get these two dandies back to town," he grumbled.

"You led the way," Matt said to Silverson. "I'll follow along and make sure these two don't try anything," Matt stated. The marshal kept his rifle out, and held it across his lap. His steel-blue eyes were locked on the two drovers. "Get a move on," he ordered.

Larry Bishop looked over to Mike Hamilton, "This sure got loused up," he mumbled. Hamilton could only shake his head in disappointment, "So much for money and freedom," he growled.

Matt watched the two men closely, "I don't want any chatting," he stated. Bishop looked back over his shoulder and eyed the marshal, "I'd love to tangle with him," he said under his breath enough that Hamilton could hear. Hamilton smiled at the thought. Bishop turned back and looked down at the shackles that where attached to the saddle. He glared at them, "Damn," was all he could say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty Russell quickly crossed the alley to meet Ellen Jonas, who stood in front of her husband's store with a confused look on her face. Festus stood just behind the saloon owner, "Ellen?"

Ellen Jonas looked over to Kitty, "Where's Wilbur?" she asked as she looked back at the store. "He should be in the store," she said.

Kitty nodded, "Yes, he should be, however, we need to talk," she stated and took Ellen by the forearm.

Ellen froze. She didn't want to move. Her eyes were locked onto Kitty's "What has happened to Wilbur?" a panic filled her voice as she knew by just looking at Kitty and Festus that something was wrong.

Festus looked over to Kitty to see how she was going to break the news. "Lets go to the Long Branch," she smiled. "I'll explain what happened," she said guiding Ellen along the boardwalk. "But where's Wilbur?" Ellen again asked as she looked around.

Kitty stopped momentarily, "He's going to be just fine," Kitty patted Ellen on the forearm in support.

"Going to be?" Ellen repeated. Festus gently took Ellen's other arm and walked with Ellen and Kitty to the swing-doors of the saloon. He released Ellen's arm as Kitty and the store owner's wife stepped down into the room.

Festus shook his head, "Those young drovers have no idea how much they have upset this here town," he said to himself. He looked down at his shirt and decided that perhaps he would look a sight better if he changed the shirt with a cleaner one.

Just as Festus reached the livery stable, he saw Matt and Silverson with the two drovers. They pulled their horses to a stop in front of the jail house. Newly stepped out side, "I'm glad you were able to find them," he said to the marshal.

Matt assisted Bishop down off his horse, "We'll need Doc. This one has your bullet in his leg and Louie's bullet broke Hamilton's arm," Matt stated.

"I'll do what I can for then, marshal. Doc's still not getting around that good. Plus he still has Mr. Jonas and Festus up in his office…" Newly's voice trailed off when he saw the hill man deputy crossing the street. Matt noted the look on the young deputy's face and turned to see what Newly was staring at, "Festus?" Matt questioned the hill man.

"Matthew," he smiled as he slowly walked toward the group of men, "I see you rounded up the no-goods," he looked over to the two drovers. Both men glared back.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"I'm just goin' to change my shirt," he said thumbing over his shoulder toward the livery stable.

"Does Doc know you are up and around?" Newly asked.

"Sure he does! He might not be happy about it, but I just couldn't take laying in that lumpy bed of his," Festus grumbled.

"Are you well enough?" Matt asked.

"Foot! Have you ever seen a Haggen jist laying around cause he got him self shot?" Festus made a sound with his lips as he motioned with his arm.

Matt frowned and looked at Newly, "Get these two inside," he said as he walked toward Festus. "Festus, you may feel all right, but I can't ask you to do any work right now! You where shot last night!" Matt said as he tucked his thumbs behind his belt.

"I know that. But, Matthew, I feel all right. Or I wouldn't be here!" the hill man's eyebrows rose up toward the brim of his hat.

"Find. Just go and get some rest, right now," Matt placed his right hand on Festus' shoulder.

"Sure, Matthew," the hill man looked down at the toe of his boot and turned away. He knew that Matt was looking out for him, and in fact that he was not really that well after all. Matt sighed as he looked over his shoulder to see Bishop and Hamilton enter the jail house. His eyes came back to Festus who had just entered the livery stable. Matt looked skyward hoping that somewhere soon he too was going to be able to get some rest. His eyes then spotted Kitty and Ellen Jonas as they left the Long Branch Saloon.

Matt hurried across the street and quickly stepped up on to the boardwalk just as Kitty and Ellen reached the stairs that led up to Doc's office, "Ellen," Matt acknowledged.

Ellen's eyes were red. She had been crying, "Miss Kitty told me everything," she said looking up to the door at the top of the stairs.

Matt nodded, "Ellen, Wilbur did a very brave thing last night," he said in a tender voice. Ellen nodded, "Miss Kitty told me," she said as she tried to smile as she dabbed a handkerchief over her wet eyelids.

Kitty smiled, "Come on Ellen. Let's see how Wilbur is doing," she hooked her arm around Ellen's and the two climbed the stairs together. Matt followed by several paces.

Doc had just finished redressing the incision while Jonas watched with interest. The store owner exhaled and layed his head back down onto the examination table. "Sorry if that hurt," Doc said as he finished tying the strip of gauze.

"That's okay, Doc," Jonas swallowed and sighed.

Doc looked over his shoulder just as the door opened. A slight smile curled under his moustache, "Ellen. Kitty. Matt," the greeted all three.

Wilbur Jonas lifted his head and saw his wife - he smiled, "Ellen," he said in a hushed voice as Ellen moved quickly to his side. She cradled his head and kiss his forehead, "Oh, Wilbur! Miss Kitty told me everything," she continued to fuss with her husband, who grew increasingly red from the public showing, "I only did what I thought was right," he smiled.

Doc limped top the door, "Kitty, I sure could use a drink," he winked.

"Me too," Matt stated as he took the hint.

"Come on boys, this drink is on me," Kitty smiled and looked back at the Jonases.


	27. Chapter 27

Festus' idea of changing his shirt got him as far as his cot, where he decided that he was tired and maybe a nap would be best – especially in his own bed. The hill man sat down and then eased back to the bed. His eyes were closed before his head hit the pillow.

Louie heard the snoring and wandered over from the stall he was raking out for Hank. Pheeters stood for a moment and watched Festus, "You are a mess, Festus," he said looking at the deputy's shirt. Through his snoring, there was no way that Festus heard Louie at all. Louie shrugged and went back to his job.

Matt and Doc sat themselves at the table near the back of the saloon. Doc leaned forward and placed his left elbow on the table and then rested his cheek against his palm – he could barely keep his eyes open.

Matt wasn't far behind. The marshal had to find time and a quiet place, soon, before he was found flat out somewhere from exhaustion. His level of adrenaline was quickly declining. "How are you feeling?" he asked Doc while Kitty got the drinks from the bar.

Doc looked over to his friend, "I've been better," he mumbled. Matt nodded, "I think the worst is over," the marshal said with a sigh.

"You look like you could sleep for a week, too," Doc said looking at Matt.

Matt half laughed, "Don't tempt me," he smiled wearily.

Kitty placed the glasses down in front of the men and took a set near Doc, "You both look exhausted," she said before she took a sip.

"You are very observant," Doc said as he picked up his glass and yawned before he took a sip from the glass. Kitty smiled, "Why don't you lay down after you finish your drink?" she asked.

"Oh, I can't. Not with Jonas the way he is and then there's the prisoners," Doc argued.

"Newly said he'll look after the prisoners until you are able to," Matt said over his glass. Doc sighed, "I really made a mess of things last night," he stated. I should have stayed with my buggy and I wouldn't have gone off walking in the dark," he said as he took another sip.

"Doc," Kitty placed her hand gently on the doctor's forearm, "You didn't know what was happening in town. No one knew until it was too late," she smiled slightly, "Don't be so hard on yourself. You're a man. A human and you need rest and even you would say that, unless you've changed your way of practising medicine over night," she said in a more scolding tone.

Doc finished his drink and thought for a second, "You are a very good friend Kitty Russell," he said as he stood, "and you've made a very good point. "I'm going to go and lay down for a few hours," he said as he swept his right hand across his moustache and he gathered his cane and limped to the swing-doors. Doc stopped short of opening the doors, "Will you keep an eye on Festus?" Kitty nodded and then Doc left the Long Branch.

Matt watched on with awe, "How did you do that?" he then looked over to Kitty.

"Simple. He's dead tired on his feet, plus he's hurting and the best way to defeat Doc is to play into a little sympathy mixed with harsh criticism," she chuckled as she sipped on her drink. "Somehow he thinks it's his idea," she smirked.

Matt chuckled, "Well, I don't need to have any convoluted hints dropped. I'm going to try and find a quiet place to lay down for a few hours myself," Matt said as he finished his drink and stood.

"Try my bed. No one will bother you up there," she smiled. Her eyes filled with mischief.

Matt thought for a moment and nodded, "All right. That sounds like a sound idea, Kitty," he said as he strolled to the stairs.

"I'll wake you in a few hours," she winked. Matt smiled back, "Thanks. I need to send a wire to Judge Brooker anyway," he said as he stepped up to the first stair. He looked up to the door at the end of the balcony and that big bed was calling, "Thanks, Kitty," he smiled back and continued up the stairs.

Kitty's eyes followed the tall lawman and then she sighed. Somehow she knew there would be no taming him, he would alway put the law before anything else and partly she knew it was to protect her and her friends. Kitty looked back at he drink and continued to sip at it while she thought of what the future could be. A slight smile curved her red lips.

Doc ambled up the stairs to his office and opened the door. Ellen Jonas Remained sitting next to her sleeping husband. Doc pushed his index finger to his lips and made a hush sound. He limped over to Ellen and placed his hand on her shoulder before he took Jonas' wrist to take his pulse. "He's going to be just fine," Doc said in a hushed voice.

Ellen slowly stood and looked at Doc, "You look terrible," she said.

Doc looked down at his appearance, "So I've been told," he said before his tired eyes lifted to Ellen's.

"You go and lay down. I'll stay here with Wilbur," she smiled weakly.

Doc pursed his lips, "Thanks Ellen," he blinked as he walked over to the cot and lowered himself. He hadn't had time to change the bed in the back room, so the cot was his bed for a day or so, but he didn't care at the time. Doc drew a deep satisfied breath as he layed back and closed his eyes. He was too tired to even pull a blanket up over him.

Ellen Jonas shook her head and quietly walked over to the cot and gently slid a sheet up over Doc's chest. She studied the man for a few seconds before returning to the chair next to her husband.

The next few days and weeks will be challenging, but Ellen knew with her friend's support, she and Wilbur would manage. After all they seemed interconnected and independent at the same time. A feeling of relief came over her as she studied the peaceful look on her husband's face. Ellen extended her left hand and gently pushed some silver strands off hair back over his brow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newly finally sat down in the chair at the little table at the centre of the jail house. He was grateful that Ma Smalley supplied food to the prisoners and to himself. And he did what he could for the three drovers - Doc would surely have to look at them as well to make sure that what he had done for their wounds was sufficient, until they stood trial.

The thought of a trial sickened Newly. Having to put the people that suffered through a whole ordeal just to prove that those who were guilty, are guilty and then the sentencing. He didn't know if any of the men would see the end of a rope, it wasn't for him to say, but he weighed the evidence against them; bank robbery, holding civilians hostage, shooting an un armed man in the back and horse theft were just the ones Newly could think of. In a grim reality, one or two of them would hang.

Newly looked down at his food and picked at it. He wasn't that hungry any more. The young deputy stood and walked to the holding cells and found that the three drovers were fast asleep which then made him wonder whatever happened to Festus.

Newly checked the iron doors to assure they were locked and once satisfied he strolled to the door of the jail house and looked out to the livery, Newly frowned, "Festus had better not be working over there," he muttered to himself before he stepped out and then across the street.

Louie had just finished racking out the stalls and placing new hay in, "Hello, Newly," he smiled.

"Hi Newly," the deputy's brown eyes darted around. "Have you seen Festus?"

"Have I? You bet!" Louie said and pointed to the stall that was made into a bunk room. Newly smiled, "Thanks," as he walked over to the little room. Newly peer through the door, "Finally I've seen a Haggen laying around because he got shot," he smiled with a slight chuckle. Festus' snore filled the little room.


	28. Chapter 28

Judge Brooker reviewed Matt's reports while he sat at matt's desk in the jail house, "Well it seems like these boys have been a busy bunch," he stated as he looked up from the papers he held in his hands.

"I've interviewed everyone possible" Matt said.

Brooker looked over to Frank Silverson, "And what do you have to say about this?"

Silverson made a face, whilst gently rubbing his injured thigh, "Not much really. I somehow figured that Larry would be up to no good," he said before looking down at his leg.

"How am I suppose to take that?" Brooker asked.

"It's a personal thing," Silverson said.

"Look, Frank. Those men of yours are in very serious trouble. I need to know everything. Personal or not," he huffed.

Matt moved forward, "Judge, maybe if we give Frank some time to think about it," he said.

"Sure Matt," Brooker said as he stood, "I'd like to talk to Jonas and Doc anyway," he said as he picked up his top hat and looked over to Silverson.

"Both Doc and Jonas are still up in Doc's office," Matt said as he opened the door.

Brooker grunted as he stepped passed Frank Silverson and stopped, "I'll take to you later," he said to Silverson before he followed Matt out to the boardwalk. It was four days after the events in Dodge and Judge Brooker managed to get a day in to over see the hearings. So far he felt that he should have tried to get a few more days to deal with this case.

Brooker placed his black top hat on his head, "How is Mr. Jonas, anyway? From your report he was he was wounded very seriously," Brooker looked over to the marshal.

Matt nodded, "He was, but Doc pulled him though. Mind you, it will be some time before he's back his old self," Matt stated.

"Do you think that he will as for capital punishment for these crimes?" Brooker asked.

Matt stopped partway along the boardwalk, "No, I doubt that he will. However, he will seek retribution and compensation," Matt said. "Jonas isn't one to rock the boat, he just wants what's right," Matt concluded.

"Retribution, hum," Brooker said. "At best I can say that they will serve quite a number of years in confinement and hard labour," he stated.

"I'm sure that Jonas will be happy with that," Matt said as he began to walk again toward the doctor's office.

Brooker stopped again, "What about your deputy?"

Matt frowned, "Yeah, I think Festus would be happy to see them behind bars too," he said.

Again Brooker stopped and was thinking. Matt stopped as well and turned to the judge. "Is there anything wrong?"

Brooker looked up at Matt, "No, not really. It's just a lot to weigh," Brooker said. "I would just like to know what possessed those drovers to do such a damn fool thing. I've known Frank a good many years and he pays his men well," Brooker said.

"I think it will all come clear when Frank decides to tell you," Matt added. Brooker's eyebrows rose upwards as he followed Matt across the street to Doc's office.

Doc finished tying a new wrap around Wilbur Jonas' waist, "I know it is still tender, but it's healing just fine," Doc placed his hand on Jonas' shoulder as a show of support.

"It sure doesn't feel that way, Doc," the store owner said as he pulled on the clean shirt his wife had delivered earlier.

"I said it will be a few weeks before you are feeling more or less your self," Doc said as he lowered himself onto the chair at his desk. He rubbed his sore ankle. Jonas watched the doctor, "You really did a number on your ankle, didn't you?" he stopped and rested his hands, next to his hips, on both sides the examination table and looked at Doc.

"Oh, that is an understatement, my friend," Doc snorted. "I would have been better off it I had broken it," he sighed.

"I have some nice canes down in the store," Jonas smiled.

Doc held up the rickety one he found, "You don't think this is fashionable?"

Jonas chuckled and then grimaced, "Please don't make me laugh, just yet," he said through his clenched teeth.

"Sorry," Doc uttered, just as the door opened and Matt and Judge Brooker stepped through into the office. Both Doc and Jonas looked up to the doorway and the two men.

"Doctor Adams. Mr. Jonas," Brooker smiled and extended his hand to each man was he moved into the room to shake their hands.

"I've just read Matt's report about the goings on here over the last couple of days. I'm relieved to see you both on the mend," Brooker smiled.

Doc motioned to Jonas, "Poor, Jonas there was the one who was worse off. But he's doing just fine," Doc smiled.

"Thanks to Doc," Jonas added as he finished with the buttons on his shirt.

Doc looked at Brooker, "I suspect you are here for more than just checking up on us," Doc's eyes narrowed and then blinked in knowing way.

Brooker nodded, "Yes, Doc, You are correct," the judge said as he sat down on the chair next to Doc's roll-top desk. "I have three cowboys down in Matt's jail. And from what I've read in these reports they are all guilty of numerous crimes," he said looking down at the pages he held in his hand. He looked up to Jonas, "It was Larry Bishop that shot you, wasn't it?" he asked the store owner.

Jonas wet his lips and looked at Matt and Doc before he answered the question, "It was Larry Bishop that pushed me through the doors of The Long Branch, and shot me in the back, I don't remember anything after that," Jonas stated.

"So far they are guilty of grand larceny, two of them will have that doubled because they stole horses. They are also guilty of forcible confinement and two counts of attempted murder and evasion of the law," Brooker stated. "Deputy Haggen hasn't been able to identify which man shot him during the bank robbery. These charges are serious and they will be sentenced to confinement and hard labour, not exceeding ten years," Brooker added.

"What do you want with me?" Jonas asked in a quiet voice.

"Do you wish to add any other charges, for personal loss?" Brooker asked. "I know that Miss Kitty and several town folk have been doing what they can with your store while you recuperate, but that isn't the same," Brooker stated.

"Well, I don't know. Ten years of confinement and hard labour seems like an awful lot as it is," he said looking at the judge.

"It's merely a question Mr. Jonas. If you feel this sentence is fair enough, then that's what they will receive," Brooker said.

Jonas ran his right hand across the back of his neck and shook his head, "No. No, I don't think I will," he said.

"Fair enough," Brooker stood. "I'll be sure to let them know that. Perhaps they will remember it in the future," the judge said as he walked to the door. Doc stood, "Are we to attend the sentencing?" he asked after Brooker.

"No. Unless you want to. Matt's got every detail down here. It will be a trail with judge alone," Brooker stated. "Thank you for your time gentlemen," he smiled and left the office with Matt.

Doc swiped his hand across his moustache and looked Jonas in the eye, "That was a decent thing to do," he smiled slightly.

"Ten years," Jonas said in a hushed voice. Doc patted the store owner on the shoulder, "At least they are going to hang," Doc said.

"Well, there is that," Jonas said with a sense of relief.

"I think you can go home now," Doc smiled. Jonas nodded, "Thank you for everything, Doc," he said, extending his hand. Doc gladly shook it. "I'll check in on you later in the week. But if you have any trouble at all, you let me know right away, alright?"

"I will, Doc," Jonas carefully slid off the examination table and gathered his suit coat and hat. He smiled weakly at the doctor and left the office. Doc ticked his head, "He just never ceases to amaze me," he smirked.


	29. Chapter 29

Frank Silverson stood at the little table in the middle of the jail house office. His eyes were fixed on Larry Bishop.

"Now if I told you once, I told you a thousand times, you can't go back to the prisoners," Festus Haggen said while wagging his right index finger at the cattle baron.

Silverson's eyes shifted to the deputy, "I just want five minutes with that rotten…" his voice trailed off when the door opened and Matt and Judge Brooker stepped into the room.

Matt's eyes scanned the room, "What's going on here," he asked.

"I've been trying to tell Festus here that I want to talk to Larry, but he won't let me," Silverson huffed.

Matt nodded to Festus indicating that he had done the right thing. Festus continued to scowl at the cattle baron. Matt moved toward Silverson, "Why do you want to see Larry?"

Silverson looked at Matt and then to judge Brooker and back again, "He's my son-in-law. Remember?"

Matt's jowl muscles flexed and he reached over and pulled the gun from Silverson's holster, "If you have a knife, I want that too," he stated.

Silverson pursed his lips and slowly pulled a hunting knife from a sheath on the inside of his belt. He dropped the knife onto the wooden table.

"You have five minutes," Matt said sternly. Silverson quickly looked over to judge Brooker before he turned and walked toward the holding cell.

Matt crossed his arms across his chest and watched Silverson and Bishop from where he stood. Festus grumbled something under his breath, "What is it, Festus?"

The deputy looked up to Matt, "All the hoorawing I heard from that Silverson fer the last ten minutes," he said in a flap. "He's just gone and made me mad, is all," he mumbled. Matt nodded, "I noticed," he stated with a slight smirk on his face. Festus made a face.

Silverson moved slowly and calculated to the cell that held his son-in-law captive, "What have you got to say for yourself?" Silverson growled.

"Nothing to you old man," Bishop hissed back.

"You had better come up with something. Remember you are married to my daughter," Silverson said as he grabbed at the iron bars that separated the two men.

Bishop laughed, "You are dumber than you look," he stated while continuing to laugh. Hamilton and Clarke snickered.

"Get on your feet you dirty rat," Silverson ordered.

"Why?" Bishop asked defiantly. "You can't touch me. The marshal is watching you," Bishop smiled wickedly.

Silverson shook with rage, "I said stand up and get over here!" he yelled.

Matt had enough, "Come on Frank," he walked back to the holding cell and took Silverson by the right upper arm. "Let go of the bars," Matt ordered.

"Not until this little bastard tells me why he married my daughter!" Silverson clung to the bars.

Bishop was laughing hard, "You are dumber than a stump!" he pointed at Silverson.

"It was for my ranch and money, wasn't it?" Silverson seethed.

Bishop finally stood and limped to the bars, "It took you all this time to figure it out?" he glared through the bars, "I was just waiting for you to drop dead," Bishop half laughed. "Didn't you wonder just a little bit why I signed onto this God forsaken drive?"

"I signed you on to keep you way from Lisa, you snake skin. I didn't want to, but I did. For my Lias!" Silverson snarled.

Matt had enough, "Frank!" he tugged hard on the cattle baron's arm, finally pulling him away from the jail cell.

Silverson looked back at the cowboy, "I hope you rot in hell," he sneered.

"If I do, I'm sure I'll find you there," Bishop said as he added a wad of spit through the iron bars, which landed short of Matt's foot. Matt's eyes narrowed at the young man, "You aren't doing yourself any favours," he said in a low cold voice.

Judge Brooker and Festus Haggen watched on with interest.

Matt finally was able to wrangle Frank Silverson back into the main office area, "Sit down," he said shoving the cattle baron onto a chair.

"Mr. Silverson," Brooker spoke, "If Larry Bishop is your son-in-law, you should know that there will be no jury at this trial and that in all likelihood he will be receiving a very hefty sentence of ten years confinement and hard labour," Brooks said while he held his top hat in his hands.

Silverson's eyes lifted to the judge, "Ten years? That's all?" he scoffed and looked back to the holding cell.

Larry Bishop, Mike Hamilton and Dawson Clark were pressed to the bars, "Did I hear you say ten years?" Bishop yelled.

Judge Brook motioned for Festus to close the wooden door between the office and holding cell. Festus obliged, "Those fellers are madder than wet hornets now," he stated as he pulled the door shut.

"They will only dig themselves deeper into trouble," Brooker stated.

"They can all go to hell," Silverson sputtered. "They were the most useless drovers I've ever hired," he continued growl.

Matt stood in front of the cattle baron with his hands placed firmly on his hips, "If you don't shut up, I'll lock you away too," he stated. Silverson made a sour face at the marshal as he shifted in the chair.

"Now, Mr. Silverson. I will be holding the trial tomorrow morning. You are welcome to sit in, but you will not have any say. Matt has everyone's statements and what they hold are very strong. The sentencing will be swift and the prisoners' wagon will be here as well," judge Brooker stated.

"Just make them go away," Silverson swatted his backhand toward the closed door. Both Matt and Brooker exchanged glances.

"Tomorrow it is," Brooker repeated as he walked to the door and stopped, "And Mr. Silverson, I would suggest you go back to your men tonight," he smiled. Somehow, he didn't like Silverson's action, and whether they were unreasonable feelings or not, he leaned on the side of caution.

Silverson looked completely exasperated, "You won't see me in town tomorrow morning. I don't think I could trust myself around those three," he grumbled as he stood. "I'm going back to my outfit and am staying there. Maybe later in the day, the marshal here can see that the town opens up a little," he said as he stepped next to Brooker.

Matt nodded, "If you keep your word," his steel blue eyes watched Silverson.

"Yeah. Sure, Matt," he grumbled before he cut in front of the judge and hastily left the jail house.

Matt shook his head, "Don't worry about him, judge. He won't be back," Matt sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"By the order of this court, I find all of you guilty and you shall receive the sentences that I have formally laid before you, in this court of law. This court is closed," Brooker stated as he whacked the gavel down on the block.

Festus, Newly and Matt led the three drovers out to the awaiting prison wagon, "If I get my hands on Silverson, I'll cut his heart out," Bishop murmured to Dawson Clark.

"He'll likely be already dead before we see the outside again," Clark growled.

"No talking," Matt ordered and received evil eyes from both men as they were loaded into the back of the wagon. Matt handed the keys to one of the guards while the other clamped the paddle lock shut. The metallic click sent shivers down Mike Hamilton's spine, "No...this is all wrong! I can't stay like this for ten years!" he fought with the door on the wagon as the driver pulled it away.

Festus, Sam, Kitty, Doc and Jonas joined Matt in the middle of Front Street as they watched the wagon disappear around the bend in the street.

Kitty swallowed, "I don't know if any of you are up to it, but drinks are on me," she said as she looked at her friends.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "You know Kitty, I think you'd make a wonderful nurse," he smiled and followed Kitty toward the Long Branch. Jonas, Sam, Matt and Festus followed along. "How's that new cane, Doc?" Jonas asked to change the subject.

"Just fine, Jonas. Just fine," he smiled and was relieved that the horrible chapter in Dodge's history was finally closed.


End file.
